


Король вечеринок

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Case Fic, Detective Story, Enemies to Lovers, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Saratov challenge, Single work, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Очень много оригинальных персонажей, Правда много, совы не то чем кажутся, я не шучу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: До сегодняшнего дня Хэллоуин оставался единственным праздником, с которым у Флетчера не было связано дерьмовых воспоминаний. На Рождество лет десять тому назад тогдашний бойфренд позвал его в гости к своим друзьям, которые оказались сатанистами и вместо того, чтобы мирно отмечать день рождения младенца Христа, попытались принести Флетчера в жертву. На День Валентина он забронировал отель в пригороде — а его бойфренд (уже другой, разумеется) не приехал, потому что отелей с таким названием оказалось два. На день рождения королевы его сбросила лошадь и чудом не прошлась сверху, а на его собственный он так веселился, что разбил дорогущий объектив. Теперь же он собрал ебучее бинго.
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith, Prime Time/Ernie
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Но не при всех же!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919224) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [lintares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares). 
  * Inspired by [Тыковка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919299) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [lintares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares). 



> Иллюстрации к тексту:  
> [«Но не при всех же!»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_gentlemen_bb/works/25919224)  
> [«Тыковка»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_gentlemen_bb/works/25919299)

Мешок ожидаемо был неподъемным, и Флетчер, не удержав, хорошенько приложил его об асфальт. На какое-то мгновение он испугался, но тут же взял себя в руки: в конце концов, было уже все равно. Он захлопнул дверцу машины и, перехватив свою ношу поудобней, потащил к воротам. Мешок то и дело глухо стукал об асфальт, и Флетчер почему-то подумал, что он будто Кристофер Робин, который спускается по лестнице, бумкая головой своего друга-медведя о ступеньки.

До сегодняшнего дня Хэллоуин оставался единственным праздником, с которым у Флетчера не было связано дерьмовых воспоминаний. На Рождество лет десять тому назад тогдашний бойфренд позвал его в гости к своим друзьям, которые оказались сатанистами и вместо того, чтобы мирно отмечать день рождения младенца Христа, попытались принести Флетчера в жертву. На День Валентина он забронировал отель в пригороде — а его бойфренд (уже другой, разумеется) не приехал, потому что отелей с таким названием оказалось два. На день рождения королевы его сбросила лошадь и чудом не прошлась сверху, а на его собственный он так веселился, что разбил дорогущий объектив. Теперь же он собрал ебучее бинго. Перед тем, как нажать на кнопку звонка, Флетчер с горечью подумал, что предпочел бы заявиться к Рэю с тыквенным пирогом или еще чем-нибудь столь же шаблонным и приторным. Но каждый раз случалось одно и то же: вместо пирога Флетчер снова принес к его очагу беду — и если раньше он утешил бы себя мыслью о том, что это происходит потому, что они связаны, предназначены друг другу судьбой, то теперь у него не оставалось иллюзий. Просто он, Флетчер, был мудаком — и никак иначе. 

Однако другого Питера Флетчера для этого мира у него не было.

— Сладость или гадость? — спросил он, когда Рэй открыл дверь и одарил его взглядом, которым обычно люди одаривают свидетелей Иеговы или продавцов сетевой косметики. 

— Сладость, — усталым голосом произнес Рэй. Флетчер грустно и почти что непритворно вздохнул.

— Прости, любовь моя, сегодня только гадость.

И распахнул перед ним мешок. Рэй заглянул в него, затем поднял на Флетчера глаза, полные ярости.

— Я здесь, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, — быстро сказал Флетчер. — Ну, и свою тоже.

Рэй втащил мешок в дом, стукнув им о дверной косяк. Флетчер непроизвольно вздрогнул — как будто тот факт, что мешок притащил именно он, накладывал на него какую-то ответственность за дальнейшую судьбу трупа. Он нервно рассмеялся. Мешок Флетчер купил первый попавшийся в магазине рядом, темно-синий с золотыми звездами. Хорошо, что он не порвался. 

Кажется, к украшению дома Рэй подошел со всей ответственностью. Обычно Флетчер любил всю эту ерунду вроде тыкв с криво вырезанными гримасами и бутафорских пятен крови — но не в этом случае. Весь смысл Хэллоуина заключался в том, чтобы наебнуться с табуретки, развешивая гирлянду в виде летучих мышей, после чего заляпаться искусственной паутиной — а не вызвать дизайнера, который сделает все за тебя.

— Итак, — произнес Рэй. — Это то, о чем я думаю?

Флетчер пожал плечами.

— На самом деле, — сказал он, — я никогда не знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

Рэй нахмурился еще сильнее, и Флетчер резко передумал шутить. С определенных пор умение вовремя заткнуться было его сильной стороной. Он потеребил верхнюю пуговицу на воротнике рубашки, набрал воздуха в грудь, как школьник перед тем, как прочитать Санте стишок, и выдал:

— Я знаю, в честь чего у тебя вся эта красота. Только вот Орел не такой уж доброжелательный душка, каким пытается показаться. Это, — он кивнул в сторону мешка, — один из его прихвостней. И он меня вообще-то похитил.

— Прости, Флетчер, — сказал Рэй, — но ты любого доброжелательного душку способен настроить против себя.

Каждый раз, когда вокруг все горело и нужно было срочно действовать, Рэю вдруг приходила в голову какая-нибудь шутка, чаще всего даже не смешная. Зато когда обстановка располагала к непринужденной дружеской беседе, он натягивал недовольное и серьезное выражение лица, как будто был экзаменатором, а сам Флетчер — нерадивым студентом, который вместо ответа по теме рассказывает байки из собственной жизни.

— У меня есть компромат на них, — добавил Флетчер. — В том числе и о том, что вам с Микки они вовсе не друзья. 

Он похлопал по карманам брюк, но те оказались пустыми. Кажется, он оставил флешку в ноутбуке. Идиотский кусок пластика, из-за которого Флетчер и попался. Шел две тысячи двадцатый год, человечество было в шаге от колонизации Марса, но нет, информация будет только на физическом носителе — и точка. Впрочем, он сам тоже хорош: не нужно было идти за ней самому и тем более не стоило делать этого ночью. 

— Никуда не уходи, — торопливо проговорил он, — я сейчас вернусь.

Он поднялся с кресла и сделал шаг в сторону коридора — но тут Рэй подскочил и бросился ему наперерез. Флетчер замер, скорее от неожиданности, чем от испуга или чего-то еще, и удивленно пояснил:

— У меня ноутбук в машине.

— Да ну? — вкрадчивым тоном отозвался Рэй. — А может быть, ты планировал сбежать, оставив мне труп в качестве подарка?

— Я никогда бы не стал дарить тебе труп, — обиделся Флетчер. — Он здесь как доказательство моих слов. Потом, если ты захочешь, я заберу его обратно. Хотя, если так подумать, у тебя гораздо больше  
возможностей избавиться от него, чем у меня…

Рэй нахмурился еще сильнее, и Флетчер поспешно добавил:

— Но ноутбук правда в машине. Если хочешь, сходи за ним сам.

— Ключи, — Рэй раскрыл ладонь, и Флетчер послушно вложил в нее брелок. 

— На пассажирском сиденьи, — сказал он.

Оставшись один, Флетчер уставился на свои руки. Пальцы мелко дрожали — это было нормально, он перенервничал, почти не спал. Ему вообще нужно радоваться, что Малик отвлекся, и он смог выбраться. Реальных причин беспокоиться или переживать не случилось.

Вернувшись, Рэй положил его ноутбук на стол, и Флетчер наклонился к нему, чтобы разблокировать, но ничего не вышло. Флетчер в недоумении поджал губы, но потом понял, что ноутбук просто-напросто выключен. Тогда он не знал, сколько у него времени, поэтому действовал как можно быстрее — не тратя времени на безопасное выключение, надавил на кнопку, выдернул вилку из сети и смотался. Вздохнув с облегчением, он включил ноутбук, и через полминуты загрузился рабочий стол с фотографией Ниагарского водопада. Флетчер зашел в корневую директорию и нахмурился. Новая напасть — флешки в списке не было. Он вынул ее и снова вставил, но безрезультатно. 

— Не понимаю, что не так, — сказал он, повернувшись к Рэю. — Может быть, с ней что-то случилось, когда я его вырубил? Хотя это вряд ли…

Рэй закатил глаза.

— Может, ты просто забыл сделать безопасное извлечение? — спросил он ласковым, не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом. Флетчер хотел было ответить, что в тот момент он только что убил человека, который собирался вырывать ему ногти щипцами — и это немного не способствовало всяким штукам вроде безопасного извлечения, — но все же сдержался. 

— Так, — сказал он, лихорадочно пытаясь найти выход из ситуации. — Так. Послушай, я не вру: у вас правда очень скоро могут начаться проблемы. Информацию на флешке можно восстановить, просто дай мне немного времени.

Рэй вздохнул, уселся на диван в паре ладоней от него, снял очки и начал протирать их с такой ненавистью, что Флетчеру показалось — сейчас он выдавит линзы. Плечи его напряглись, как перед дракой, между бровей залегла складка. Наконец он снова водрузил очки на нос и заявил:

— Знаешь, Флетчер, в каком-нибудь словаре рядом со словом «не вовремя» наверняка изображен твой портрет.

— Ну, извини, — сказал Флетчер. — Я собирался приехать рано утром, но вот этот мистер, — он снова кивнул в сторону мешка, — несколько задержал меня.

Рэй посмотрел на часы.

— А теперь буквально через час все начнут съезжаться. Даже если предположить, что ты не врешь…

— Я не вру, — перебил его Флетчер.

— Даже если предположить, что ты не врешь, — с нажимом повторил Рэй, — мы уже не успеем все отменить и перенести. И избавиться от трупа не успеем тоже.

— Не обязательно прямо сейчас от него избавляться, — сказал Флетчер. — Не верю, что в твоем доме не найдется секретного местечка для пары-тройки мертвецов.

— У меня тут что, по-твоему, склеп? И пусть даже формально это дружеская вечеринка, Орел и его компания не сильно нам доверяют. Ручаюсь, они собираются тайком обшарить дом до последнего уголка.

Флетчер недоуменно посмотрел на него. Рэй, которого он знал, за любую попытку пошарить у него дома застрелил бы в упор. Кажется, Микки Пирсону очень было нужно это соглашение.

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? Может, ты их еще и выгонять курить на улицу не станешь?

Рэй скорчил гримасу, словно от зубной боли.

— Стану, — сказал он. — Но в остальном — к сожалению, это своеобразный акт доверия с нашей стороны. Как собака ложится на спину и демонстрирует живот.

— Твои метафоры просто ужасны. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься и впрямь демонстрировать кому-то свой живот. 

Флетчеру было абсолютно, стопроцентно наплевать на Микки и остальных, но почему-то ему стало обидно из-за этой несправедливости. Почему именно они должны были показывать свое доверие, а не Орел? Просто замечательно: сначала докажите, что вы достойны иметь с нами дело, а потом мы вас еще и кинем.

— Иди на хер. — Рэй сцепил пальцы в замок и оперся на них лбом. — Сука, куда же его все-таки спрятать. 

— Я могу забрать его, — сказал Флетчер, — если у тебя с этим такие проблемы. Я могу… не знаю, оставлю его в машине, пусть все думают, что это я насобирал конфет. 

— Он начнет разлагаться, — напомнил Рэй. — И тебя все еще может остановить полиция.

— Распилим его на куски, — не сдавался Флетчер. — Положим в сумку-холодильник… ладно, и правда дурацкая идея.

Рэй задумчиво уставился куда-то перед собой и сказал:

— А еще, если ты не лжешь…

— Я не лгу.

— Если ты не лжешь и тебя похитили из-за компромата, то за тобой сейчас могут охотиться.

— Насколько я понял, — осторожно заметил Флетчер, — он действовал один. Хотел за счет этого выслужиться перед начальством.

— Он мог соврать. Ты же понимаешь, что это означает?

— Что теперь помимо трупа нам нужно прятать еще и меня? Я не влезу в мешок, честное слово. 

Рэй медленно перевел на него взгляд и сказал:

— Не «нам», Флетчер. Тебе. 

Он встал с дивана, прошелся по комнате. Флетчер меланхолично наблюдал за ним, изо всех сил стараясь не ляпнуть что-нибудь про человеческую неблагодарность. Наконец Рэй произнес:

— Хорошо, что сейчас Хэллоуин. Оденем тебя в мой костюм, там есть маска.

— А как же ты? — спросил Флетчер. 

— Что-нибудь придумаю.

— Ты можешь быть человеком, которого все заебали.

Флетчер ожидал, что Рэй разозлится, но тот издал сдавленный смешок и ничего не ответил. Паук на окне смотрел на них огромными пластиковыми глазами, и Флетчер, ранее не замеченный в арахнофобии, ощутил смутное беспокойство. Он никогда не любил все эти украшения, паутину, скелеты…

И тут его осенило.

— Почему бы не спрятать его на виду у всех? Сделать его частью обстановки, пусть изображает зомби или мертвеца. Нарядим его во что-нибудь веселенькое…

— У меня нет ничего, как ты говоришь, веселенького, — сказал Рэй, но в его глазах мелькнула искра заинтересованности. — И, если это человек Орла, они непременно его узнают. — Он на мгновение задумался. — Погоди, а если надеть ему на голову тыкву? У меня их девать некуда, на любой размер и вкус.

— Это отличная идея. — Флетчер просиял. — Задрапируем куском ткани и наденем сверху что-нибудь эдакое. Шляпа-то у тебя есть?

— Только бейсболка. 

— Как-то это нихера не в духе Хэллоуина. Ну ничего, я ему нарисую рожу пострашнее, и сойдет.

Когда Рэй начал развязывать мешок, Флетчер вновь почувствовал, как трясутся руки и как, несмотря на теплоту комнаты, его пробирает ледяной озноб. Легко было говорить о том, чтобы превратить труп в Тыквоголового Джека, когда он был спрятан и можно было представить, что на самом деле они говорят о чем-то забавном.

Конечно, руки Флетчера были далеко не чистыми, и он, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, разрушил немало судеб. Но он никогда никого не убивал. Раньше. Это было глупо и неправильно: одно движение — и от человека, который, пусть и был редкостным мудилой, жил и дышал, осталась лишь пустая оболочка. 

Рэй принес откуда-то целлофан, деловито разложил тело поверх него и осмотрел. 

— Я ударил его в висок, — пояснил Флетчер, стараясь смотреть на тело как можно более равнодушно. — Стулом. Крови не было.

Рэй кивнул и вышел из комнаты, так что Флетчеру оставалось только сидеть, не сводя с тела глаз, словно, если хотя бы на секунду отвлечься, оно оживет вновь. 

— Держи, — раздался голос Рэя у него над ухом, и Флетчер автоматически взял в руки огромную рыжую тыкву. — Ты обещал намалевать ему рожу пострашнее.


	2. Chapter 2

Костюм, который Рэй так благородно пожертвовал ему, оказался костюмом вампира: маска, оставляющая открытым только подбородок, черная рубашка с кружевным жабо, атласный плащ и, как вишенка на торте — накладные зубы. Привыкнуть к ним никак не получалось: Флетчер то и дело трогал их языком, как трогают свежепоставленную пломбу. Рэй пару раз, когда он делал это слишком уж активно, корчил ему укоризненные гримасы, но в итоге смирился и перестал обращать на него внимание. Конечно, подумал Флетчер, у тебя небось в рту ничего не торчит. 

Маска, в отличие от зубов, неудобства не приносила, но каждый раз, когда кто-то смотрел на него, Флетчер замирал, ожидая — вот-вот его узнают. Приехавшие самыми первыми Микки и Розалинд при виде него промолчали, но тут же отозвали Рэя куда-то в сторону. Минут через десять они вернулись с весьма недовольными лицами, но так ничего и не сказали. Надежда на то, что они не опознали его, была — разобравшись, кто перед ними, они, скорее всего, выгнали бы его прочь. С другой стороны, его, Флетчера, подбородок был довольно-таки характерным. Он попытался выцепить Рэя и узнать, о чем они говорили, но тот носился туда-сюда с бутылками и бокалами, как сумасшедшая белка, наконец-то обнаружившая прошлогоднюю заначку орехов. Наконец он замер рядом со столом, сверля взглядом пряничный домик, и Флетчер собрался было встать и подойти к нему — но тут рядом с ним сел Ольгерд Браун в костюме Шерлока Холмса. На маленьком семейном предприятии Микки Ольгерд отвечал за логистику: закупки, поставки и прочее. Ему было около шестидесяти, и больше всего он походил на добродушного дедушку, любящего возиться с внуками, разгадывать кроссворды и иногда хорошенько выпить. 

— Я вижу, вы новое лицо, — произнес он. — Нервничаете? Может быть, выпьете вина?

— С чего вы так решили? — спросил Флетчер. Последнее, что ему было нужно — чтобы его волнение кто-либо заметил. С другой стороны… Если постараться, это может стать хорошим прикрытием. Вряд ли Микки открыто признает, что на самом деле понятия не имеет, кто он такой. Или что узнал его — и он вовсе не один из его людей.

— Простите, если оскорбил вас, — сказал Ольгерд и мягко, отечески улыбнулся. — Я ни в коем случае не имел в виду, что вы, не дай боже, недостаточно отважны. Просто вспомнил, как сам впервые встретился с Микки.

— И как же? — поинтересовался Флетчер. 

— Я тогда должен был организовать поставку к нам большой партии. Но продавец кинул меня, и я оказался должен огромную сумму. Когда шел к Микки, поджилки тряслись. Думал, получу пулю в лоб прямо в кабинете. Или со мной расправятся каким-нибудь другим способом — чтобы не запачкать стены и ковер.

На полном, румяном лице Ольгерда расплылась широкая улыбка — словно тот рассказывал о том, как его внук сделал свои первые шаги.

— Я бы тоже чувствовал себя неуютно, — кивнул Флетчер, умолчав, впрочем, что сам был в похожей ситуации. 

— Так волновался, всю ночь не спал, даже речь заготовил. А как дверь за мной закрылась, все слова из головы вылетели. Микки предложил мне чаю, я согласился, а потом случайно смахнул этот чай прямо ему на колени.

Флетчер сдержал усмешку, радуясь, что большая часть его лица закрыта. Пусть это было низко, но все же оказалось приятно знать, что с Микки Пирсоном тоже случалось всякое дерьмо вроде пролитого на него чая.

— Судя по тому, что вы здесь, — сказал Флетчер, — все закончилось хорошо?

— Верно, — усмехнулся Ольгерд и потянулся за стоящей в центре стола бутылкой рислинга. Между бутылкой и Ольгердом были препятствия в виде посуды, корзины с фруктами и большой тарелки с шоколадным печеньем — так что тот, наконец ухватив ее, аж крякнул от натуги. В какой-то момент Флетчер приготовился ловить стоящий прямо под локтем Ольгерда бокал, но, к счастью, обошлось без жертв.

— Да, — важно кивнул Ольгерд и, разлив вино по бокалам, подвинул один Флетчеру и сделал большой, жадный глоток из второго. Капли стекли по бутылке, пропитав салфетку, которой та была обернута — как кровь пропитывает белую рубашку. — Микки выслушал меня и признал, что вся работа, которую я проделал, была идеальна.

Он раскраснелся — то ли от самодовольства, то ли от выпитого вина.

— Человеческий фактор, — продолжил он, — вот что меня подвело.

Человеческий фактор, подумал Флетчер. Человеческий фактор на самом деле решает все, и если ты не способен его учесть — ты просто идиот, и работа твоя никак не может быть идеальной.

— Благодарю за вашу историю, — сказал он. — Мне и правда теперь гораздо спокойнее.

Ольгерд подмигнул ему и перевел взгляд куда-то за его спину.

— А вот и новые гости, — произнес он.

Флетчер обернулся и увидел Шамиля Амаева, который, широко улыбаясь, похлопывал Микки по плечу. Микки улыбался в ответ, но, судя по тому, как напряжены были его скулы, рука у Шамиля была тяжелая. Флетчер поднялся со стула и подошел к ним. Шамиль, не переставая улыбаться, наконец-то отлепился от Микки и протянул ему руку.

— Томас Морган, — Флетчер протянул руку в ответ. Он ждал, что Шамиль сожмет его ладонь так, что кости захрустят, но рукопожатие оказалось хоть и крепким, однако не слишком. В жизни Шамиль выглядел так же, как на фотографиях: широкая, словно высеченная из камня, челюсть, массивная грудь, на которой с трудом сходился мушкетерский камзол. В его облике чудилось что-то звериное, первобытное — но глаза были умные, цепкие. Их взгляд пробежался по Флетчеру, по его не скрытому маской подбородку — выражение лица Шамиля не изменилось, и Флетчер позволил себе еле заметно выдохнуть от облегчения. Шамиль не знал его, но, если Малик врал, вполне мог быть в курсе его похищения. 

— Я биограф мистера Смита, — ляпнул Флетчер первое, что пришло в голову, потому что Шамиль продолжал на него смотреть.

— Секретарь, — ледяным тоном поправил Рэй.

— И секретарь, — покладисто согласился Флетчер, радуясь, что Микки куда-то отошел и не слышит все это.

Шамиль кинул любопытствующий взгляд на Рэя.

— Решили написать биографию? 

— Не совсем, — Рэй, если и смутился, то тут же взял себя в руки. — Это скорее сборник историй, которые рассказывала мне в детстве бабушка. Но пока у меня нет времени этим заниматься.

Тем временем в комнату зашла девушка, которую Флетчер видел впервые. Высокая, стройная, с копной светлых волос, она застыла как вкопанная, едва переступив порог, словно заблудилась и попала сюда по ошибке.

— Буду рад стать обладателем одного из экземпляров, — произнес Шамиль и, обернувшись к вошедшей, поманил ее к себе. — Это Лиза, — пояснил он, — моя жена.

Лиза вяло улыбнулась и сделала несколько осторожных шагов к нему. Глубокое декольте открывало неестественно бледные шею и плечи, пухлые губы слегка разомкнулись в улыбке, но взгляд был как будто неживой. Флетчер вспомнил Роз, ее уверенность и силу, и подумал, что вряд ли человек, жена которого выглядит так, как Лиза, может оказаться хорошим.

Шамиль отошел к сидевшим в дальнем конце стола Джозефу и Алексу. Флетчер, к своему стыду, знал о них не так много: Джозеф занимался финансами Орла, а Алекс решал щекотливые вопросы. Лиза за Шамилем не последовала и осталась на месте. Ее взгляд был устремлен на блюдо с печеньем, стоявшее с краю стола.

— Моя мама готовила такое, — сказала она. — А у меня не получается. Всегда выходит пресным.

— Дело в соотношении сахара и масла, — покровительственным тоном произнес Рэй. — Во время нагревания сахар кристаллизуется, и если его положить слишком мало, то печенье будет бледным и невкусным. 

Флетчер хотел было сказать, что весь секрет печенья Рэя в том, что он заказал его в кондитерской, но благоразумно промолчал. Одна выходка с биографом чего стоила, а ведь он зарекался гадить там, где ест. Малик сидел на лавочке у заднего входа, обмотанный темно-фиолетовой шторой из спальни Рэя — бомба, готовая в любой момент взорваться. Поэтому Флетчер постарался весь обратиться в слух, при этом не привлекая особенного внимания. Микки и Роз переместились к Шамилю и остальным и что-то оживленно обсуждали. У них, пожалуй, были одни из самых удачных костюмов — Мортиша и Гомес Аддамсы, причем сходство достигалось еще и за счет того, какими влюбленными глазами они смотрели друг на друга. Друзья Шамиля, одетые, как и он, мушкетерами, были похожи на актеров какого-то низкопробного театра. Платье Лизы, несомненно, было красиво — но Флетчер так и не понял, кого она изображает. Тоже кого-то из Дюма? Констанция Бонасье? Анна Австрийская? Или это просто платье, а не маскарадный костюм?

На стул рядом с ним уселся паренек, которого Рэй, насколько знал Флетчер, готовил себе в преемники. Флетчер поискал в памяти его имя: Магнус, Марк, Макс... 

— Как думаете, печенье уже можно есть? — поинтересовался тем временем Морис или Малькольм. — В моей семье не было принято начинать есть, прежде чем все рассядутся за праздничным столом, и это было просто ужасно. Я, кстати, Мартин.

— Томас, — Флетчер пожал его руку. — Кстати, отличный костюм. Это кто-то из вестернов? 

Вестернов за свою жизнь Флетчер пересмотрел огромное количество, но вспомнить персонажа не смог.

— Нет, — почему-то смутился Мартин. — Это… так, из одной игры.

— Рука особенно хороша, — Флетчер улыбнулся ему. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся в ответ Мартин. — Мой парень напечатал мне ее на 3D-принтере.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваш разговор, — раздался над их головами голос Рэя. — Томас, на минуту.

Флетчер встал и покорно поплелся за ним. Они поднялись по лестнице вверх, Рэй открыл одну из дверей и почти что затолкал его внутрь, и, не успел Флетчер открыть рот, как Рэй грубо прижал его к двери и схватил за горло. 

— Еще одна такая выходка, — зло выплюнул он, — и ты присоединишься к своему другу.

Дыханию руки на его горле на удивление не мешали, но пальцы больно давили на шею, так, что казалось, еще немного — и что-то в ней порвется или лопнет. 

— Прости, — прохрипел Флетчер, — я не хотел.

Рука мгновенно исчезла, и в следующую секунду Рэй уставился на него так, будто увидел снежного человека.

— Ляпнул первое, что придумал, — пояснил Флетчер. — Нужно было заранее продумать легенду, но у меня от нервов буквально все мысли вылетели из головы. — Он развел руками с заискивающей улыбкой. — Оказалось, не так уж я и хорош в импровизации.

Лицо Рэя на мгновение искривила какая-то жалобная гримаса. Он поморщился и сказал:

— Я не подумал, что ты нервничаешь.

Переступая порог, Флетчер твердо обещал себе не забывать о том, что они с Рэем союзники — но этот безразличный, бесцветный тон сорвал какой-то предохранитель внутри него. 

— Вот как, — произнес он тихим, почти ласковым голосом. — Конечно, у меня ведь нет причин нервничать. Меня ведь не похитили, не собирались пытать, мне не пришлось человека, блядь, убить, чтобы спастись. Я просто пришел к тебе поиздеваться и еще повеселиться немного — а так у меня никаких проблем, все отлично.

Маска равнодушия слетела с лица Рэя, его губы сжались в тонкую нитку.

— Конечно, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Обычно-то ты приходишь просто поболтать по-соседски, а вовсе не для того, чтобы шантажировать меня и моего босса. 

— А еще, если ты позабыл, я рассказал тебе про Мэттью, — огрызнулся Флетчер. — И что я получил в благодарность? Пожелание присосаться к выхлопной трубе катафалка?

— Ты, блядь, сдал мой дом русским! Ты вообще понимаешь, что сейчас говоришь? Да, я убил кучу людей, — передразнил он Флетчера, кривляясь, — зато я перевел бабушку через дорогу. А ты, Рэй, назвал меня козлом, поэтому сам виноват.

— Ты не называл меня козлом, — любезно уточнил Флетчер. — Ты назвал меня охуевшим сбрендившим говноедом, и это еще было самое мягкое. 

— Ладно. Если ты хочешь это обсудить, напомнить тебе все те омерзительные вещи, которые ты обычно говоришь? 

Флетчер сделал шаг к нему, подумав — если ты еще раз дотронешься до меня, то распрощаешься со своими очками, — и, ощерившись, произнес:

— Хватит врать, Рэй. Мы оба знаем, что тебе это нравится.

Рэй открыл было рот, чтобы ответить ему — но тут в кармане у него зазвонил мобильный. Ярость, которая еще секунду назад полыхала на его лице, мгновенно затухла — будто кто-то накрыл свечу плотной тканью.

— Нам пора, — сухо бросил он, кинув взгляд на экран.

Шея все еще болела, и, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Флетчер осторожно потрогал ее, нет ли серьезных повреждений — словно мог определить что-то на ощупь. Стоявший внизу лестницы Шамиль кинул на них удивленный взгляд и тут же поспешно отвернулся, как будто что-то его смутило. Флетчер снова провел языком по кромке клыков — за пару часов это уже стало привычкой — и поспешил обратно в гостиную.

***

Каким-то загадочным образом Орел умудрялся одновременно есть, пить и рассказывать истории. За прошедшие пятнадцать минут Флетчер узнал кучу всего о самом Орле, его родных и двоюродных братьях, сестрах, тетках и дядьях, стал зрителем изображенной в лицах истории о том, как Орел вместе с Шамилем попали на итальянскую свадьбу и стали там главными звездами вечера, потому что танцевали точь-точь как Челентано в фильме «Укрощение строптивого». Танец Орел, разумеется, тоже исполнил и тут же переключился на рассказ о том, как его бабушка в аэропорту обнаружила перевес багажа и надела на себя сразу три шубы, а две бутылки вина употребила внутрь. Флетчер смотрел на него и держал улыбку. Бабушки у Орла не было — он раскопал информацию про всех его родственников, а даже если и была бы, то летала бы она на частном самолете, и на перевес ей было бы начхать.

— Для меня Англия всегда оставалась чем-то волшебным, — произнес Орел столь торжественно, что сам чуть не пустил слезу. — Букингемский дворец, Тауэр, Мэри Поппинс…

— Мы все счастливы, что теперь вы с Англией стали гораздо ближе, — улыбнулся Микки и отсалютовал ему бокалом. 

Орел широко и дружелюбно оскалился, отсалютовал в ответ и залпом выпил. В бокале было шампанское, но Орла это, видимо, не слишком заботило. Вообще, обстановка за столом была на удивление мирная: конечно, вряд ли все сидели бы, уткнувшись в свои тарелки, но некоторая напряженность на таких встречах обычно присутствовала. Но нет: то ли все участники достигли максимального умения в притворстве, то ли им действительно было неплохо вместе. Мартин, отбросив смущение, что-то обсуждал с Джозефом, Ольгерд с Алексом и Шамилем тоже, кажется, были увлечены разговором, и даже на губах Лизы появилась слабая улыбка. Выделялся только Рэй, который, как всегда, пытался наблюдать за всеми одновременно и, видимо, пребывал в уверенности, что делает это незаметно. Надо будет как-нибудь сказать ему о том, что выглядит это крайне подозрительно. 

— Не могу дождаться, когда мы наконец-то начнем работать вместе, — с энтузиазмом рассуждал тем временем Орел. — Это просто небывалая удача, что мы с вами, Майкл, нашли друг друга. Ваш товар — наши торговые пути, вместе мы добьемся небывалых успехов.

Чтобы найти Микки, особая удача не нужна, подумал Флетчер. Бизнес Пирсона, все-таки оставшийся с ним, рос и процветал — как и трава на его плантациях. Очевидно, почему выбор Орла пал именно на него. Вот для Микки выгода от этой сделки была сомнительной. Большие затраты на экспорт — и такой же большой риск. Здесь, в Англии, у Микки все было схвачено, и проблемы с полицией ему не грозили — но не боится ли он, выйдя за пределы страны, привлечь внимание тех, кто не будет к нему столь лоялен? Нужно уточнить потом у Рэя — может быть, там есть какая-то скрытая выгода, которую он, Флетчер, не видит. Ему самому Орел и все его окружение казались людьми, с которыми не стоит лишний раз связываться. Впрочем, Микки со свитой на деле были не лучше, пусть и отговаривались, что занимаются безобидной травкой, а не контрабандой оружия на Ближний Восток, как Орел и его люди. Можно надеть дорогой пиджак вместо испачканной кровью рубашки, но сути этим не изменишь.

— Я недавно купил дом здесь в пригороде, — рассказал Алекс. Особняк шестнадцатого века — редкая удача. Правда, из-за щелей в рамах все время были сквозняки — ну так мы поставили пластиковые окна, теперь просто шик.

— Комфорт — это главное, — подобострастно улыбнулся Джозеф. Микки с трудом сдержал на лице удивленное выражение. Тоже мне, подумал Флетчер, ценитель старины. Он знал таких, как Алекс — тот еще наверняка и пятиметровый забор вокруг дома воздвиг, чтобы никто случайно не увидел, как живет хозяин жизни. Всегда находились люди, которые были готовы за деньги оформить особняк как какой-нибудь склад или сарай, равно как и люди, готовые хоть установить там пластиковые окна, хоть нарисовать на фасаде портрет хозяина. Это было грустно, да — но неизбежно. Посмотреть хотя бы на Джозефа: Флетчер был готов поклясться, что тот первый побежал бы укладывать поверх старинной кладки ламинат. Он почему-то нравился Флетчеру меньше всех: скользкий и изворотливый, как червь, всегда готовый заползти в чью-нибудь задницу. Нет, Флетчер и сам был не без греха — но все же. У Джозефа как будто отсутствовал вообще какой-либо внутренний стержень: он легко и просто изгибался так, как требовал от него босс — и делал это так часто, что совершенно потерял свою изначальную форму.

— Нам всем срочно нужно за это выпить! — воскликнул Орел. — У кого здесь пустые бокалы, ну-ка?

Все начали поспешно подливать друг другу. Над бокалом Флетчера склонились целых две бутылки — одна в руках Ольгерда, другая в руках Рэя. Содержимое их, кажется, было различным, и Флетчеру даже стало интересно, что за коктейль получится в итоге — но рука Ольгерда исчезла, а вместе с ней и интрига. Рэй налил ему вино с таким сосредоточенным лицом, будто проводил какой-то важный химический эксперимент. Флетчер благодарно кивнул ему. Орел тем временем поднялся со стула и провозгласил:

— Выпьем за то, чтобы это стало началом прекрасной дружбы! 

Он залпом опрокинул в себя шампанское, похлопал по плечу Микки и попытался его обнять — но тот сидел, а Орел стоял, и получилось больше похоже на то, что он пытается его придушить. 

— Пусть, как и это вино... — продолжил он, но вдруг закашлялся. 

Сидящий рядом Шамиль поднялся было, чтобы похлопать его по спине — но Орел сделал несколько судорожных глотков воздуха, изо рта его пошла пена, и он рухнул вперед, на стол, опрокидывая стаканы.

Голова его упала точнехонько на пряничный домик — и Флетчер подумал, что этот домик стал бы прекрасной метафорой его жизни.

И жизни Рэя, разумеется, тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

Флетчер не смог определить, кто из них встал первым и кто первым достал оружие: как будто чья-то невидимая рука сняла фильм с паузы, и все разом подскочили со своих мест, выхватывая пистолеты — и где они их только прятали? Сам он, впрочем, тоже поднялся — буквально через пару секунд, после того как это сделали остальные. Он бы и оружие, конечно, достал, но, увы — все, что у него имелось, это накладные зубы. Он подумал было ощериться, демонстрируя их, но вовремя понял, что идея не так уж и хороша.

Отвратительна, если говорить честно.

Благоразумнее всего было бы спрятаться куда-нибудь под стол — на тот случай, если начнется стрельба. Флетчер всегда славился своим умением чувствовать, когда нужно смываться — и тем не менее: его интуиция просто орала об опасности, но все, что он делал — это продолжал стоять, с идиотской ухмылкой глядя на направленное прямо ему в грудь дуло пистолета Алекса. 

Видимо, тот был не очень хорош в умении выбрать правильную цель.

— Эй! — возмущенно произнес наконец Мартин. — Вы что, может, ему просто стало дурно. Может, ему срочно нужна медицинская помощь, а вы… вы…

Мартин запнулся и, видимо, не найдя слов, многозначительно махнул кольтом, который держал в правой руке — и который определенно не был распечатан на 3D-принтере.

Шамиль, бросив на Мартина ненавидящий взгляд, аккуратно приподнял Орла и усадил обратно на стул. Флетчер заметил, как тряслись его руки, прежде чем обхватить неподвижное тело — это, впрочем, ни о чем не говорило, он вполне мог быть взбудоражен из-за удачного прошедшего плана. Орел не шевелился — глаза его закатились, рот так и остался приоткрыт. Никаких сомнений в его мертвости возникнуть просто не могло.

— Это вы! — заорал Алекс, — вы его убили, вы, конченые уебки, вам всем пиздец!

Микки поднял руку, — ту, в которой не было пистолета, — призывая всех к спокойствию. Как ни странно, это помогло: Алекс наконец замолчал, и Микки смог сказать так, чтобы его услышали:

— Давайте рассуждать логически. Если вдруг все-таки это кто-то из моих людей, — хотя я не могу придумать ни одной причины делать это, — совершать убийство здесь неразумно, это верный способ навлечь на себя подозрения.

— Он прав, — Рэй кивнул. — Теперь все наши планы потерпели крах. — Поморщившись, он добавил: — А еще у меня в доме труп.

Какие мы стали нежные, усмехнулся про себя Флетчер. Впрочем, лучше, конечно, чтобы все остальные продолжали так думать о Рэе — как о человеке, который, вернувшись с улицы, моет руки трижды и у которого дергается глаз, если он видит столовые приборы, лежащие не параллельно друг другу. И ни в коем случае не узнали, что пару часов назад он орал — Флетчер, ты, блядь, не мог грохнуть кого-то с головой поменьше?! — потому что у него никак не получалось вырезать в тыкве отверстие достаточного размера.

— Нужно понять, от чего он умер, — сказала Розалинд.

Шамиль, коротко кивнув, начал осматривать тело, осторожно и медленно. Руки его все еще тряслись, и челюсть потихоньку начала съезжать набок — словно он сейчас заплачет. Но Шамиль, конечно, не заплакал, а сжал зубы так, что Флетчер, кажется, расслышал скрип, даже сидя на противоположном конце стола.

— Никаких ран нету, — произнес он наконец.

— Вряд ли от ран у него полезла бы пена изо рта, — не выдержал Флетчер. Шамиль одарил его долгим, внимательным взглядом и наконец кивнул.

— Мы должны выяснить, чем его могли отравить, — сказал он.

Все продолжали стоять. Флетчер прикинул, не произойдет ли чего плохого, если он сядет. Не будет ли это, например, воспринято как предательство Микки и остальных или же как желание устраниться из ситуации. Подумав, он все-таки сел — в конце концов, когда он сидел, соображалось ему гораздо лучше. 

— Он ел и пил все то же, что и остальные, насколько я обратил внимание, — сказал Рэй. На его лице отразилась непродолжительная борьба, в которой, похоже, победил тот Рэй, который хотел сесть — потому что он все же опустился на стул. Пистолет он положил рядом с тарелкой, как нож или ложку.

— Посуда? — предположил Микки. — Вино?

Шамиль, не выдержав, ударил кулаком по столу. Стол у Рэя был отличный, поэтому звук получился глуховат, а посуда не подпрыгнула, что несколько смазало эффект. Шамиля это, впрочем, не остановило, потому что он заорал:

— Он ел то, что ели вы! И пил то, что уже пил кто-то еще! Вы что, считаете, мы не подумали о том, что вы что-то замышляете?!

Выражение лица Микки сделалось возмущенным, как будто его и правда оскорбили в лучших чувствах.

— Мы открыли для вас двери своего дома… 

Рэй распахнул было рот — кажется, он не совсем был согласен с тем, чей это дом — и Флетчер, прежде чем он сказал или сделал бы что-то непоправимое, на ощупь нашел его ладонь, безвольно висевшую вдоль тела, и предостерегающе сжал.

Конечно, Рэй это почувствовал — уголок его губ дернулся, линия челюсти напряглась, но руку он, тем не менее, не убрал. Флетчер досчитал до пяти, затем до десяти, однако ощущение прохладной кожи под пальцами никуда не исчезло — словно время остановило свой бег, и остались только они вдвоем. Я никогда не делал ничего такого, — неожиданно подумал Флетчер, он был как вор, крадущий прикосновения: плечо, запястье, бедро, спина — иногда украдкой, иногда нарочито откровенно, но никогда — так, как сейчас.

А потом в дверь постучали.

— Я открою, — сказал Рэй. 

Флетчер разжал пальцы, и чужая ладонь тут же выскользнула из его руки. Рэй поднялся из-за стола и последовал к двери — и дуло пистолета Шамиля последовало за ним. Нужно что-то делать, лихорадочно думал Флетчер, потому что стоит оказаться за дверью не тому человеку — и все будет кончено. Он смотрел на то, как расстояние между Рэем и дверью сокращается, на его неестественно прямую спину и совершенно не представлял, что делать. 

Рэй, как в замедленной съемке, положил ладонь на ручку двери и надавил на нее, и дверь открылась, обнаружив за собой Джеймса Палмера — Тренера, мать его, — в компании двух его оболдуев. Все трое были в костюмах волков — точнее, в костюме был Тренер, а обалдуи были в пижамах во весь рост. Может, Флетчер перепутал, и это были не волки — а какие-нибудь там опоссумы или барсуки. Он не слишком хорошо разбирался в зоологии — особенно после случившегося.

— Сладость или гадость, ребят? — оторопело поинтересовался Тренер, с выражением неподдельного изумления оглядывая компанию за столом. — Рэй, мы, может, не вовремя?

— Не вовремя, — подтвердил Рэй, тем не менее открывая дверь шире и пропуская их в дом. — Заходите. 

***

Флетчер никогда и ни в чем не давал себе поспешных обещаний вроде «Я никогда не буду пить коньяк по утрам» или «Я никогда не буду работать на Микки Пирсона». Это позволяло ему быть достаточно гибким: пока другие размышляли, не противоречит ли подвернувшаяся возможность их убеждениям, он цеплялся за нее зубами и ногтями, не думая о том, что он там раньше говорил.

Иначе говоря, с любой паршивой овцы он был готов срезать пару-другую клоков шерсти. Даже если паршивой овцой — точнее, овцами — были Джеймс и его троглодиты. Флетчер думал, что никогда после случившегося не будет им рад — но поглядите-ка. И то, что они притащили с собой оружие — чтобы эффективней собирать конфеты, что ли? — тоже оказалось полезно. По крайней мере, теперь на их стороне было явное численное преимущество. 

Шамиль достал телефон и начал кому-то писать — на что Микки незамедлительно спросил, не собирается ли он вызвать отряд наемников. Лицо Шамиля превратилось в безжизненную маску, — он пытается сдержать слезы, как-то сразу понял Флетчер, — и он сунул Микки под нос телефон, что-то доказывая. Лиза рядом с ним сидела, кусая губы и явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Флетчеру нужно было срочно поговорить с Рэем, но тот рассказывал о чем-то Мартину и Ольгерду с таким озабоченным видом, что Флетчер не решился его отвлечь. Оставался только Тренер, тучей маячивший у стола — и Флетчер, приняв решение, оттащил его за локоть к окну.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — с ходу сообщил он. Тренер прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть под маской его лицо, и пришлось пояснить: — Я Флетчер, и это меня вы с Рэем заставили залезть в ящик пару месяцев назад.

В глазах Тренера мелькнуло узнавание.

— Объясни мне хоть ты, что здесь происходит, — раздраженно произнес он, на что Флетчер отмахнулся.

— Нет времени. Слушай, ты не очень мне нравишься, но Рэй тебе вроде доверяет.

Тренер усмехнулся — но скорее устало, чем пренебрежительно или издевательски.

— Забавно, — сказал он. — Ты тоже мне не очень нравишься — а Рэй, я уверен, не доверяет тебе вовсе.

— Поаккуратней со словами, большой злой волк, — ответил Флетчер. — Не я вломился сюда незваным.

— И лучше не думать, что было бы, если б не вломился.

— Давай-ка к делу, — сказал Флетчер и незаметно огляделся, убеждаясь, что рядом никого, прежде чем продолжить. — В общем, мы с Рэем установили камеру прямо за этим милейшим кустиком.

— Вот за этим? — Тренер кивнул подбородком в сторону стоявшего на полке шкафа растения, названия которого Флетчер не знал — и Флетчер, не выдержав, скорчил ему угрожающую рожу.

— Ты еще пальцем покажи! — возмущенно прошипел он. — Да, именно за этим.

— Так в чем проблема? Достаем его и смотрим, что записалось.

Кажется, это будет очень и очень нелегко.

— В том, — тоном, которым детям объясняют очевидные вещи, сказал Флетчер, — что снятое может нам не понравиться.

— В смысле?

— Вдруг это кто-то из людей Микки.

— Серьезно? — брови Тренера от удивления полезли на лоб. — И Рэй не в курсе?

Флетчер закатил глаза, надеясь, что под маской Тренер сможет это увидеть. 

— Почему я должен рассказывать тебе о том, что люди Микки — это комок змей? Ты вроде бы не в детском саду работаешь.

— Я тренер, — ответил Тренер.

— Ладно, — сдался Флетчер. В общем, мы должны отвлечь всех в комнате и незаметно достать ее.

Тренер кивнул и сразу стал по-деловому собранным.

— Мы — это я, ты и Рэй, — на всякий случай пояснил Флетчер. — И твои лоботрясы.

Он кивнул в сторону подопечных Тренера, у которых дела были не в пример лучше других участников вечеринки: один — кажется, его звали Эрни — держал в руках калашников, в то время как второй на удивление проворно закидывал куски пряничного человечка в рот то себе, то товарищу. Эрни периодически наклонялся, чтобы облизать его пальцы, и выглядел абсолютно довольным жизнью.

Вместо ожидаемой злости Тренер почему-то смутился.

— Ну, они молодые, глупые…

— Я понимаю, — Флетчер кивнул. — Но нам нужен план. У нас здесь больше не дружеская вечеринка, на которой мы могли бы пригласить всех в сад запускать фейерверки или вроде того. 

— Сделать что-нибудь с одной из машин? — предложил Тренер. — Сработает сигнализация, все выбегут на улицу.

— Вряд ли все, — возразил Флетчер. 

Он задумался. Сигнализация у разных машин звучала по-разному. Нужно что-то, что действительно привлекло бы внимание. Камень в окно? Крики? И тут его осенило.

— Я врежусь в ворота, — заявил он. — Этого будет достаточно, чтобы поднять переполох — а дальше сам Микки в первую очередь не захочет оставлять гостей одних.

Тренер посмотрел на него со смесью ужаса и уважения.

— А как ты это потом объяснишь?

Флетчер беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Уж придумаю. Мол, захотел что-то достать из бардачка, а тут автопилот сломался и понес меня прямо в забор. У тебя есть идеи лучше?

Тренер покачал головой, и Флетчер в знак заключения сделки сжал его предплечье.

Убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит, он достал из лежащей на кресле куртки сигареты и выскользнул во двор — но тут же остановился. На скамейке кто-то сидел, поэтому Флетчер нырнул глубже в тень деревьев, чувствуя себя то ли волком, почуявшим добычу, то ли зайцем, который был этой добычей для кого-то другого. 

— Мне так понравился этот диван, — кажется, голос принадлежал Лизе, — в кабинете такой же, да? Господи, прости меня, я знаю, что сейчас не до диванов, но я просто не могу — если буду думать о том, что случилось, сойду с ума.

— Все в порядке, — раздался непривычно мягкий голос Розалинд Пирсон, — я понимаю.

Кажется, насчет того, что дорогие гости обшарят весь дом, Рэй не соврал. 

— Я так хочу быть с Шамилем сейчас, — продолжала Лиза, — сделать для него хоть что-нибудь — но он такой человек, ни за что даже самому себе не признается в том, что ему нужна поддержка.

Флетчер все-таки вышел на свет — и оба лица, заплаканное Лизы и недовольное Розалинд, повернулись к нему.

— Мистер Морган, — церемонно произнесла Розалинд.

— Прошу прощения, если помешал вам, — сказал Флетчер и помахал пачкой сигарет вместо объяснения.

— Ничего страшного, — сказала Розалинд, — мы уже уходим.

Она подхватила Лизу под локоть и потащила обратно в дом. Флетчер, глядя на Лизину спину — чуть сгорбленную, будто она пыталась стать меньше, чем есть, — подумал, что, возможно, знакомство с Розалинд пойдет ей на пользу. Кто знает, вдруг через годик она откроет собственный бизнес, пошлет мужа и наконец-то — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле — расправит плечи.

В том, что Шамиль был отвратительным мужем, Флетчер почему-то не сомневался.

Он встал около барбекю, и все те отвратительные воспоминания сразу всколыхнулись в его голове. Чертова ассоциативная память. Он, конечно, надеялся однажды заменить их более сильными и значимыми — но никогда не думал, что это будет нечто вроде происходящего сейчас. Ладно. Пока не началась перестрелка, все не так плохо — а потом они с Рэем спокойно поговорят, и, кто знает…

Он не успел додумать — потому как что-то с силой ударило его по затылку, в ушах зазвенело, и наступила тьма.


	4. Chapter 4

Тьма рассеивалась неохотно — Флетчер изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться, но, стоило ему хоть на секунду потерять концентрацию, как перед глазами вновь темнело. Наконец сознание вернулось к нему — медленно и мучительно, словно он приходил в себя после недельного запоя. Все его органы чувств противились этому пробуждению, но он каким-то невыразимым усилием воли заставил их работать, и они включались одно за другим: он лежал на холодном полу, и его руки были связаны за спиной, вокруг стояли какие-то коробки, лампа под потолком горела холодным, неприятным светом — или же ему любой свет показался бы сейчас неприятным. Его отвезли куда-то? Если да, то насколько далеко? Есть ли шанс, что его хватятся?

За его спиной кто-то застонал. Флетчер с трудом повернулся и увидел Ольгерда, тоже лежащего на полу и тоже связанного.

Кажется, человеческий фактор снова его подвел, подумал Флетчер — но тут же одернул себя. В конце концов, сам он был в таком же положении. Он попробовал сесть и одновременно с этим понял, что маски на нем больше нет — зато оба накладных клыка до сих пор целы. 

— Что произошло? — выдавил он, когда язык наконец-то соизволил его послушаться. 

— Не знаю, — хрипло ответил Ольгерд. — Кажется, меня ударили по голове — а дальше не помню.

— Та же история. — Флетчер попытался заставить себя усмехнуться хотя бы для того, чтобы немного приободриться — но не сумел. Пальцы слушались его неохотно: видимо, тот, кто связал его, затянул веревку слишком туго. Веревка, блядь: он умел выворачивать сустав большого пальца, и несколько раз это спасало ему жизнь, но теперь от этого было мало толку. Голова болела, и боль страшно мешала думать — но он должен был думать, и думать быстро. Вряд ли тот, кто притащил их сюда, просто хотел мило пообщаться отдельно от основной части гостей. Флетчер сделал несколько неловких движений, пытаясь сесть и чувствуя себя огромной неуклюжей гусеницей. Для своего возраста он был в отличной форме — но теперь его форма подразумевала под собой разбитый затылок и стремительно немеющие руки. 

— Попробуй развязать меня, — сказал он, делая несколько движений к Ольгерду. Сходство с гусеницей усилилось — но, право, это было последнее, что его сейчас волновало. 

— Я рук не чувствую, — жалобно проскулил тот.

— Какое совпадение! — рявкнул Флетчер. — Я смотрю, тебе тут нравится.

Он наконец-то дополз до Ольгерда и попробовал развернуться к нему спиной — так, чтобы их руки оказались рядом. Но Ольгерд опирался спиной на один из ящиков, шумно и жалобно вздыхая, и двигаться, похоже, действительно мог с трудом. Флетчер попытался подпихнуть его плечом, но он тут же начал заваливаться на бок. Тогда он уселся лицом к ящику, поджав ноги к груди, а Ольгерд подался вперед и вбок — и вместо своего ящика облокотился на его спину. Хотя правильнее, конечно, было говорить «завалился»: он был ужасающе тяжелым и обрушился на Флетчера всем весом, даже не попытавшись удержаться своими силами. Но Флетчер все равно чуть не разрыдался от облегчения: его пальцы нашли сначала край рукава Ольгерда и сразу под ним — шероховатость веревки. Он начал медленно прощупывать ее в поисках узла — но тут дверь за ним заскрипела, отворяясь. Добегался, с каким-то странным и совершенно неуместным удовлетворением подумал Флетчер и в тот же момент услышал звук, который издал Ольгерд: неопределенный, но однозначно радостный, а в следующий момент его резко развернули за плечи, и перед его лицом возникло испуганное лицо Рэя.

— Привет, — ляпнул Флетчер, и его рот сам по себе расплылся в глупой счастливой улыбке. — Дорогой, я конечно, всегда рад тебя видеть, но сейчас особенно.

Веревка на его руках сперва ослабла, а потом и вовсе исчезла.

— Кто это сделал? — спросил Рэй. — Что случилось?

— Не знаю, — Флетчер пожал плечами, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение в пальцах, которые он уже почти перестал чувствовать. — Я просто вышел покурить, и тут кто-то въебал мне по голове. У тебя что, и на улице курить теперь нельзя?

Он обязательно сказал бы еще что-нибудь в этом духе, просто чтобы дать Рэю понять, что с ним все в порядке — но тут чужие руки — кажется, у него действительно сотрясение, и он бредит? — погладили его по волосам и осторожно дотронулись до головы. Так, как не трогают, просто проверяя состояние: Флетчер ожидал короткого, делового осмотра, такого же быстрого и эффективного, как и все, что делал Рэй. Но пальцы медленно и осторожно скользили по затылку, как будто боясь причинить боль — и они правда ее не причиняли, в отличие от осознания: так могло бы быть, если бы не его работа, если бы не работа Рэя и если бы не все то, что они совершили. Особенно то, что совершил он, Флетчер. 

— Тебя тошнит? — спросил тем временем Рэй. Флетчер отрицательно помотал головой.

— Не переживай, я сделаю все, чтобы не блевануть на тебя.

— Ты дебил, — ласково отозвался Рэй. — Я пытаюсь понять, нет ли у тебя сотрясения.

Ольгерд, кажется, сполз на пол — и, кажется, стоило сказать об этом Рэю, но Флетчер этого не сделал. Он был мудаком, да, а еще, если сейчас эти пальцы исчезнут, он просто ляжет и умрет здесь на холодном полу.

На холодном полу, кстати, чего именно?

— Где мы? — спросил Флетчер. — Как ты нас нашел? В моих накладных зубах жучок?

— У меня, — отозвался Рэй. — В подвале. И нет, жучок не поместился бы в клык. 

Он все-таки начал развязывать Ольгерда — но Флетчер героически пережил это. Его затылок запомнил каждое прикосновение, как будто бы их выжгли клеймом. 

— Твоя машина была на месте, — продолжал Рэй, — как и все вещи.

— И ты решил, что со мной случилась беда? — умилился Флетчер.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Рэй. 

Решил, что ты опять сунул свой нос куда-нибудь не туда, понял Флетчер. 

Рэй подал ему руку, но Флетчер встал сам — просто чтобы проверить, способен ли он еще двигаться. Ключи сердито звякнули, они поспешили покинуть подвал — и тяжелая дверь с неприятным звуком, показавшимся Флетчеру тревожным, закрылась за ними.

***

Флетчер привык работать один: другие люди могли облажаться в самый ответственный момент или переметнуться на другую сторону. Были, конечно, и профессионалы вроде Рэя — но профессионалы вроде Рэя требовали столько, сколько Флетчер привык брать сам. Он не был жадным, о нет, и он никогда не клал в рот больше, чем способен прожевать — но поэтому и не был готов к тому, что рядом с его собственным ртом появится еще один. Если это, конечно, не был бы Рэй. Флетчер положил бы в его голодный жадный рот все, что он пожелал бы — хоть двадцать миллионов от русских, хоть собственную жизнь.

Но вернемся к делу: Флетчер привык работать один, и привлечь того из оболтусов, который не был занят — Праймтайм, ну и имечко, — ему в голову просто не пришло. А зря: пока он валялся в подвале, Праймтайм незаметно вытащил камеру. Просто виртуозно, я и глазом моргнуть не успел, сказал Рэй, и, кажется, страха, что Праймтайм так же незаметно вытащит из его дома что-нибудь еще, в его голосе было больше, чем восторга.

— Я думал въехать тебе в забор, — доверительным тоном сообщил Флетчер, когда они втроем сидели в кабинете Рэя. Он ожидал, что Шамиль начнет возмущаться, что они ходят по дому, а не сидят в гостиной, пока не выяснятся детали смерти Орла, но тот, кажется, то ли был в шоке — то ли по какой-то причине начал им доверять. Или, может, его убедило бледное лицо и помятый вид Флетчера. Рэй вручил ему огромный пакет льда, оказавшийся больше его головы. Флетчер разумно рассудил, что держать пакет у затылка не сможет физически — поэтому Рэй держал пакет сам. Сердце Флетчера ликовало и отплясывало какой-то непонятный танец. Если бы он знал, он давно бы нанял какую-нибудь компанию уличных хулиганов избить его. Возможно, в Рэе проснулся собственнический инстинкт: он настолько хотел прибить его сам, что появление конкурента вызывало у него опасения.

Что Микки, что Розалинд, увидев его без маски, не моргнули и глазом.

— Хорошо хоть не в дом, — сказал Рэй.

— Могли бы сразу меня попросить, — влез Праймтайм. Он нетерпеливо ерзал на стуле, заглядывая в ноутбук, где только что начали усаживаться за стол первые гости.

— Извини, — Флетчер пожал плечами, — но вы с другом были слишком заняты поеданием пряничного человечка.

— Я многозадачен, — возразил Праймтайм.

— Не думаю, что настолько.

— По-моему, — обвиняюще заявил Праймтайм, — вы просто хотите впендюриться мистеру Смиту в забор.

— Не ты ли пришел домой к мистеру Смиту с калашом? — вмешался Рэй. — Ну так, чисто по-соседски в гости заглянул.

— Вообще-то в гости зашел Тренер, а мы так, поздороваться. Мы с Эрни ехали снимать клип, а вы же знаете, как тяжело найти нормальный муляж оружия.

Рэй окинул его пижаму выразительным взглядом.

— Прямо вот в этом?

— И что? У вас, кстати, такая ебучая внешность — это комплимент, мистер Смит, если что, — может, вы с Тренером тоже снялись бы?

— В пижаме? — уточнил Рэй.

— Это кигуруми.

— О, — сказал Рэй. — Это, конечно, все меняет.

Запись подошла к нужному моменту, и Флетчер замедлил видео. Праймтайм обиженно посмотрел на Рэя и произнес:

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что вы тоже не против, чтобы вам впендюрились в забор. 

— Да отьебитесь вы оба от моего забора, — не выдержал Рэй. 

Они продолжили смотреть уже молча. Орел сидел во главе стола, и его то и дело кто-то загораживал — и каждый раз Флетчер испытывал странный позыв сказать что-нибудь вроде «да куда же ты лезешь». Шампанское, которое Орел пил перед смертью, изначально открыл Мартин — и тот тоже его пил, а в момент, когда Орел собрался произнести тост, все на экране замелькало — люди, бутылки, бокалы — и разобрать, что именно происходит, стало невозможно.

— Надо идти, — мрачно сказал Рэй после четвертого просмотра. — Если мы будем отсутствовать слишком долго, это будет выглядеть подозрительно. 

В гостиной на удивление было достаточно мирно. Все присутствующие под руководством Шамиля и Тренера пытались воссоздать картину произошедшего, и Флетчер внимательнее пригляделся, готовый в случае чего поправить или подсказать. В конце концов, не зря же они столько раз гоняли эту запись. Но дело, кажется, и без него продвигалось неплохо: как минимум Лиза, до этого не слишком активно участвовавшая в разговорах, оказывается, внимательно следила за всем происходящим — чего уж говорить о Шамиле, который, ожидая в любой момент подвоха, мониторил обстановку так, будто находился не на светском мероприятии, а в зоне военных действий.

Орлу, конечно, это не помогло — но кто из нас без недостатков.

— Вот тут Джозеф взял тарталетку, — сказала Лиза. — Которая с паштетом и клюквенным джемом. Я точно помню, потому что сама хотела ее взять, но он меня опередил, когда я уже вытянула руку — и пришлось ждать, пока он ее подцепит.

Шамиль бросил на Джозефа тяжелый взгляд, и она торопливо пробормотала:

— Все хорошо, я совсем не в обиде. 

— Бери тарталетку, — приказал Джозефу Тренер.

— Но они кончились, — возразил тот.

— Значит, делай вид, что берешь. — Тренер хмуро покачал головой. — Как маленькие, ей-богу.

Джозеф послушно пошевелил пальцами над пустой тарелкой и поднес их ко рту.

— А я даже не попробовал эти тарталетки, — сказал Рэй Флетчеру на ухо таким грустным голосом, что Флетчер тут же захотел принести ему все тарталетки в мире. Рэй взял со стоявшего рядом блюда печеньку — самую обычную, круглую — и задумчиво откусил от нее кусок, и Флетчер продолжил пялиться на него только потому что ожидал, что он скажет нечто важное — а вовсе не потому, что хотел посмотреть, как тот проведет по губам языком, собирая шоколадные крошки.

— У тебя, как я понимаю, все еще нельзя курить в доме? — поинтересовался Микки, и Рэй бросил на него укоризненный взгляд исподлобья. — Ладно, я тогда открою окно.

Флетчер не понял, почему курение и открытие окна могут быть взаимозаменяемы, но смолчал. Кажется, запрет на курение в доме не относился исключительно к нему — значит, это не было проявлением личной неприязни. Микки распахнул створку окна — и тут же раздался грохот.

Сначала Флетчер подумал, что Микки что-то уронил или разбил — но тот, повернувшись к ним, начал медленно оседать на пол, на лице его был гримаса искреннего удивления.

На его черном в белую полоску пиджаке расплывалось алое пятно.

Рэй подскочил со стула, закашлялся, как будто задыхаясь — Флетчер быстро поднял голову и понял, что он и правда задыхается: лицо покраснело, он схватился за горло, как будто это могло помочь. Флетчер попытался было спросить, что с ним, но Рэй захрипел и рухнул ему на руки — ровно в тот момент, когда Флетчер поднялся, чтобы ему помочь.


	5. Chapter 5

Флетчер сидел у барбекю и с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже. Если раньше он не отказался бы погреть у него ноги, то сейчас он с радостью забрался бы под него целиком, стал маленьким и незаметным, спрятался, чтобы никто не мог его найти. Он сделал глубокую затяжку, надеясь, что дым создаст в его разуме плотную завесу, отделяя его сознание от всего произошедшего: вот глаза Рэя закатываются, когда Флетчер опускает его на пол, вот он пытается вдохнуть, но не может.

В этот момент Флетчер возблагодарил небеса за то, что сделали его ебанутым сталкером. Он знал, где Рэй хранит лекарства, он меньше чем за минуту нашел шприц-пистолет с адреналином и вколол его Рэю в бедро. Теперь нужно было сделать укол преднизолона: Флетчер кое-как стащил с Рэя пиджак, закатал рукав рубашки, чуть не порвав при этом, и в ужасе уставился на сгиб локтя с едва просвечивающими венами. Рядом с ним кто-то опустился и сказал голосом Шамиля: давай лучше я, я врач, — и Флетчер отдал ему шприц, игла которого через мгновение быстро, но плавно вошла под кожу. 

Рэй уже минут десять как пришел в сознание и усиленно делал вид, что с ним все в порядке — но Флетчера никак не отпускало: перед глазами стояло мертвенно-бледное лицо и шприц в его руках, который он никак не мог решиться воткнуть в вену.

Вышедшая из дома Лиза села рядом с ним, бесцветная, как полотно.

— Можно мне затянуться? — спросила она и тут же испуганно добавила: — Пожалуйста.

— Это не табак, — предупредил ее Флетчер.

— Я знаю, — кивнула она. — Но я просто с ума сейчас сойду. Я знаю, что мой муж не игрушки детские продает, но такого просто не ожидала. Ужасно. Еще и Майкл…

Микки мертв, произнес про себя Флетчер, как будто это подтолкнуло бы его к принятию. Умер по дороге в больницу. Почему-то больше всего Флетчера волновало, как переживет эту новость Рэй — тот был спокоен, кажется, только потому, что еще не был готов воспринимать окружающую реальность.

Орел и лев сошлись в схватке — но умерли вовсе не от когтей и клыков друг друга. 

Какая ирония.

С другой стороны, вроде как не было никакой схватки. Была невыгодная для Микки сделка, невыгодность которой Флетчер не успел обсудить с Рэем, и был Орел, радостно вещающий о начале прекрасной дружбы — а после лежащий на столе среди праздничной еды с пеной на губах.

— Я никогда не курила так, — тихо сказала Лиза. — Только бонг.

Флетчер пожал плечами.

— Я вообще почти не курю. Траву, я имею в виду.

Лиза неловко затянулась и закашлялась. 

— Я правильно понял, что Шамиль раньше работал врачом? — спросил Флетчер. — Не хочу никого оскорбить, но это несколько неожиданно.

— Медбратом скорой помощи. Много лет назад, когда мы еще не уехали из Саратова.

— Вы давно вместе?

Лиза улыбнулась — неожиданно широко и светло, и улыбка озарила ее лицо, сделав его из просто красивого каким-то неземным — словно она была вышедшей из океана Афродитой.

— С первого класса сидели за одной партой. А потом все как-то закрутилось — и вот мы здесь. С Орлом — его на самом деле зовут Дауд… звали, точнее — и Алексом они тоже с детства дружат. Поэтому они три мушкетера, как у Дюма.

— А Джозеф?

— А Джозеф — не мушкетер.

Она хихикнула, но тут же снова посерьезнела.

— Шамиль сказал, если бы вы не сориентировались, сейчас было бы поздно. Мистеру Смиту повезло, что у него есть такие друзья, как вы. 

— Ваши слова — да мистеру Смиту бы в уши.

— Уверена, он это ценит. 

Она поднялась, подарив ему напоследок еще одну улыбку — и, глядя в ее огромные, голубые, искрящиеся глаза, Флетчер подумал, что, возможно, Шамиль не такой уж и плохой муж.

***

— Если вы оба не перестанете смотреть на меня, как на умирающего, — заявил им с Тренером Рэй, — я вам въебу. 

Тренер согласно кивнул, Флетчер сообщил, что он не хозяин своим эмоциям — Рэй скривился, но промолчал. Тренер сказал, что спустится вниз, посмотреть, как там его ребята, и они остались в спальне наедине.

Флетчер так мечтал здесь оказаться — и никогда не думал, что окажется при столь печальных обстоятельствах. Он больше не мог бороться — закрытые глаза Рэя, синеватые дорожки вен на его предплечьях, — и он сделал глубокий вдох, после чего произнес:

— Я больше не хочу причинять тебе боль. Поэтому, если ты скажешь, я свалю. Не сейчас, конечно, а вообще. Буду держаться подальше от… — он хотел сказать «от вас с Микки», но вовремя одернул себя, — от тебя и твоих дел.

Рэй должен был ответить — с чего ты взял, что мне на тебя не насрать? — и Флетчер уже приготовил было шутку, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом окончательно (кому он врал, он валялся в грязи у ног Рэя с того самого момента, когда впервые увидел его) — но Рэй насупился и сказал: 

— Какая разница, если мне все равно больно.

Флетчеру показалось, что он ослышался. Это звучало так, как если бы... он решил не додумывать, а спросить напрямую — но в тот самый момент, когда он уже открыл рот, в дверь постучались и на пороге возник Тренер.

Возник, между прочим, до того, как Рэй сказал, что можно входить.

— Итак, — сказал Тренер, плюхнувшись на кровать рядом с Рэем, — что мы имеем?

Ему по всем признакам не давали покоя лавры Шерлока Холмса — или, раз уж тот был занят Ольгердом, мисс Марпл.

— Орла и Микки убили разными способами, — уголок рта Рэя судорожно дернулся. — Возможно, убийц было двое. 

— Или же убийца знал, что второй раз уловка с ядом не сработает, — заметил Тренер, на что Флетчер презрительно фыркнул.

— Учитывая, с каким рвением все бросились воссоздавать картину произошедшего — очень даже сработала бы.

— А еще стрелял кто-то снаружи, — добавил Рэй. — Я уже просмотрел камеры — на них ничего, но чуть позже я смогу достать записи с соседних домов.

— Это мог быть сообщник, — предположил Тренер.

— Мог, — Рэй устало помассировал виски. — Но почему тогда не застрелить их обоих сразу? Нет, яд подсыпал кто-то из присутствующих. 

Несмотря на показную бодрость, ему очевидно было плохо: губы отливали синевой, а пальцы мелко тряслись. Флетчер пообещал себе, что, как только они смогут покинуть дом, отвезет его в больницу — вне зависимости от того, как завершится их разговор, который Тренер столь бесцеремонно прервал.

— Что насчет печенья? — спросил Флетчер, и на лице Рэя возникла гримаса боли. 

— Это кто-то из своих, — ответил он. — Кто-то, кто знал, что у меня аллергия на орехи. Сначала я думал, что это сделали, чтобы не дать мне помочь Микки — но откуда убийца мог догадаться, что я решу съесть печенье?

— Оттуда, — Флетчер мягко усмехнулся, — что ты за него душу продашь. Но ты прав: нельзя было предположить, что ты сделаешь это именно за минуту до выстрела. А для того, чтобы выстрелить в Микки, тот должен был подойти к окну — то есть ориентироваться только на тебя, даже если убийца как-то узнал, что у тебя начался приступ, не получилось бы.

Рэй кивнул.

— И есть еще кто-то, кто напал на вас с Ольгердом.

— Может, это связано с моим расследованием? — предположил Флетчер. Он бросил взгляд на Тренера — тот, конечно, здорово им помог, но не то чтобы ему можно было полностью доверять. — Ну, ты понимаешь, каким.

— Но тогда при чем тут Ольгерд? — возразил Тренер. — Мне кажется, кто-то просто поверил в вашу легенду и решил, что Флетчер тоже один из людей Микки.

Рэй нахмурился — и Флетчер понял, что он догадывается, к чему идет разговор, но никогда не скажет этого сам, поэтому он сказал вместо него:

— Если мы отметаем Ольгерда, у нас остается только один вариант. Мартин ведь знал о твоей аллергии?

— Это не он, — процедил Рэй сквозь зубы. Тренер положил ладонь ему на плечо таким привычным, естественным движением, что, если бы Флетчер умел испепелять взглядом, рука Тренера прямо сейчас очень красиво бы загорелась.

— Я понимаю тебя как никто, — сказал он. — Я бы тоже не хотел верить, если бы выяснилось, что кто-то из пацанов что-то натворил, но факты говорят сами за себя.

— Нет никаких фактов, — злобно прошипел Рэй. — И Мартин — не один из твоих пацанов.

— Этого я и не говорил, — ладонь Тренера так и не исчезла с чужого плеча, но, более того, успокаивающе его погладила. — Но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь сейчас.

Мобильный в его кармане завибрировал, и он, кинув взгляд на экран, сказал:

— Пацаны говорят, мое отсутствие начинает выглядеть подозрительно. 

— Иди, — Рэй махнул рукой. — Мы скоро спустимся.

Он сказал это, и желудок Флетчера тут же ухнул вниз, ниже пола, обратно в тот подвал, откуда Рэй вытащил его час назад. Мы скоро спустимся — это могло означать только одно: за всеми этими обсуждениями Рэй не забыл, о чем они говорили до прихода Тренера, и совершенно точно планировал продолжить разговор сейчас.

— Это не может быть Мартин, — заявил Рэй, когда дверь за Тренером закрылась. — Он мне… не как сын, конечно, но ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Вот как.

— Энакин тоже был Оби-Вану как брат, — отозвался Флетчер, — и чем все закончилось. 

— Это неудачная метафора.

— Ладно, тогда, возможно, тебе больше понравится метафора про ситхов.

Рэй устало вздохнул.

— У них что, тоже кто-то был кому-то как брат?

— Нет, но ученик должен был убить своего учителя, чтобы завершить обучение.

— Иди ты нахер, — сказал Рэй.

Флетчер никуда, конечно, не пошел — но все же послушно замолчал. Тишина, воцарившаяся между ними, была напряженной, и очень скоро он не выдержал.

— Я никогда раньше никого не убивал, — произнес он. — И никогда не думал, что когда-либо это сделаю.

Рот Рэя искривился, на лице появилось злое, хищное выражение.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что словом можно убить? И своими словами, Флетчер, ты убил столько народу, что даже сам, наверное, этого не осознаешь.

Ему не следовало этого говорить. Флетчер любил его, да — но это не значило, что Рэй мог вести себя как мудак, особенно в тот редкий момент, когда он, Флетчер, не снял, но чуть приподнял свою сраную маску, ебаное улыбающееся лицо, такое же глупое, как тыква, надетая на голову первого убитого им человека.

— Какая же ты тварь, Раймондо, — сказал он, поднимаясь со стула и вставая перед ним — непонятно зачем, он не смог бы ударить его или толкнуть спиной на кровать, вообще ничего не смог бы сделать. — Все время говоришь о том, какой я мудак, но посмотри на себя. Все, что нас различает — это твой красивый костюм: галстук, жилет, дорогой дом. Ты прикрываешься всем этим, как будто это позволит кому-то не заметить, какой ты на самом деле, и думаешь, что этот костюм прилип к тебе, врос в плоть и кости, как экзоскелет — но он выглядит не лучше, чем кигуруми Эрни и Праймтайма, как будто каждый твой день — это блядский Хэллоуин.

Рэй смотрел на него, запрокинув голову, его грудь часто-часто поднималась и опускалась, как будто он только что пробежал марафон и теперь не мог отдышаться.

— Меня чуть не убили русские, — хрипло произнес он, — из-за тебя.

Флетчер сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Ты идиот. Я собирался предупредить тебя о том, что сейчас они будут здесь, а ты затолкал меня в блядский ящик. Я по-твоему совсем дебил — приезжать туда, где вот-вот начнется перестрелка?

— Тогда зачем ты сделал это?

— Ну, — Флетчер криво улыбнулся, — двадцать миллионов есть двадцать миллионов. Я бы поделился с тобой в качестве моральной компенсации. 

Рэй почему-то зажмурился — но не успел Флетчер спросить, что случилось, как чужие руки обхватили его бедра и потянули к себе, а в следующую секунду переместились на плечи, и он почти что упал на Рэя, едва успев выставить локоть и опереться на него. Губы влажно мазнули по его скуле, коснулись щеки — и хотя Флетчер ждал этого всю свою жизнь, он все равно не понял, в какой момент они начали целоваться. Рот Рэя оказался горячим и жадным, зубы легко и как будто даже нежно прикусили нижнюю губу, ладони то гладили его спину, то прижимались к груди, обжигающие даже через одежду, оставляющие на теле Флетчера незаживающие раны — и с каждым прикосновением они плавили и без того хрупкую стену, воздвигнутую между Флетчером и всеми его самыми темными, самыми низменными желаниями. Он видел эту стену как будто наяву: черное матовое стекло, и на нем появлялись все новые и новые отпечатки, от которых во все стороны разбегались трещины. Нужно было сказать: мы не должны делать этого сейчас, нужно было сказать: тебе надо в больницу; но он сказал: Рэй, детка — и Рэй, вместо того, чтобы хорошенько вмазать в ответ, застонал ему в рот и сжал через брюки его член. 

Нужно было сказать: остановись, — но он просто не мог. Он наощупь расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Рэя, а затем потянул вниз молнию, и тот неуверенно позвал его по имени — и стена в голове рухнула, как будто Рэй с размаху ударился о нее всем телом. Флетчер попытался той рукой, которой не опирался о кровать, стянуть с него джинсы вместе с бельем, но это оказалось страшно неудобно, а потом Рэй обнял его за талию и перевернул их обоих на бок. Флетчер просканировал взглядом его лицо — потемневшие глаза с расширенными зрачками, приоткрытые губы — и сказал: подожди, и одновременно с этим Рэй сказал: я отсосу тебе. Флетчер сжал его плечо, удерживая, и мягко произнес: не нужно делать то, чего ты не хочешь, на что Рэй придвинулся ближе и, прижимаясь стояком к его бедру, спросил: я похож на человека, которого можно заставить делать то, чего он не хочет?

— Ты похож на человека, который битых полчаса читал по ролям диалог Мэттью Бергера и Сухого Глаза, — ответил Флетчер и тут же поцеловал его, потому что это грозило превратиться в очередную словесную перепалку. 

Рэй оказался способен целоватся и смеяться одновременно, и от этого знания у Флетчера едва не разорвалось сердце. Он все-таки стащил с него джинсы и обхватил ладонью идеально твердый член — Рэй тут же перестал смеяться и, глухо охнув, уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Флетчер укусил его ухо — господи, как давно он мечтал это сделать, — затем вылизал. Он двигал рукой медленно, почти издеваясь, где-то на периферии сознания крутилась мысль, что их отсутствие выглядит подозрительно, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться на ней, да и не хотел. Рэй шумно дышал, его руки цеплялись за плечи Флетчера с такой силой, что было почти больно, вампирский костюм оказался совершенно непригоден для того, чтобы в нем трахаться — и никогда Флетчеру не было так хорошо. В какой-то момент Рэй выдохнул особенно громко и почти что всхлипнул, а затем его пальцы сомкнулись на запястье Флетчера, удерживая его руку. Флетчер подумал было, что сделал что-то не так, но Рэй надавил ему на плечи, заставляя лечь на спину, а затем все-таки расстегнул его брюки и стянул их почти что до колен. 

Флетчер откинул голову на кровать и прикрыл глаза, когда губы сомкнулись на его члене и двинулись вниз по стволу. Он хотел бы видеть сейчас лицо Рэя, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что, если он посмотрит сейчас на него, тот исчезнет. Или не исчезнет, но сам Флетчер ослепнет — потому что это будет то же самое, что увидеть солнце. Слишком пафосные мысли, но его мозг, отравленный осознанием близости Рэя, генерил их одну за другой: я люблю тебя, я ждал тебя всю мою жизнь, я сделаю для тебя все что угодно. Рэй сосал просто великолепно: он вбирал член по самое основание, вылизывал его, изредка отвлекаясь на то, чтобы поцеловать бедро или живот, и при этом сам едва ли не стонал, как если бы ему это нравилось так же, как Флетчеру.

Может, ему и нравилось.

Флетчер перебирал волосы на его затылке, периодически сжимая их в кулаке, но не пытаясь надавить или удержать, и в какой-то момент он больше не смог сдерживаться, поэтому приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел — и Рэй поймал его взгляд и вопреки опасениям никуда не пропал, зато взял член в рот невыносимо глубоко, и его горло сжалось вокруг него, и это стало последней каплей.

По всем правилам Рэй должен был отстраниться, но он не двигался все то время, что Флетчер изливался ему в рот, только прикрыл глаза. У него был ужасно сосредоточенный вид, очки сползли набок, и это, наверное, должно было быть смешным, но Флетчера захлестнула такая волна нежности, что под ребрами заболело. Он подтянул его наверх и усадил к себе на колени: Рэй все еще не кончил, и Флетчер собирался исправить это прямо сейчас — и еще он собирался узнать, какое у него в этот момент будет лицо. Но Рэй его намерения явно не разделял, потому что снова уткнулся ему в плечо. Флетчер не стал возражать: он сосредоточился на том, чтобы двигать рукой в темпе с тем, как Рэй приподнимал бедра ему навстречу. Ладонь Рэя сжала его плечо, Флетчер накрыл ее своей и переплел их пальцы — Рэй громко застонал, по его телу пробежала дрожь, и он все-таки приподнял голову, так что Флетчер поцеловал его. Пусть он так и не увидел его лица в момент пика, он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Рэй отодвинулся, но только для того, чтобы достать из тумбочки салфетки и протянуть ему, после чего снова обнял его, прижавшись всем телом. Флетчер сжал его руку, поднес кисть к губам и поцеловал запястье там, где под кожей виднелись вены. Он погладил ладонь большим пальцем, отстраненно разглядывая линии на ней, и тут его осенило.

— Я знаю, как могли убить Орла, — сообщил он.

Рэй посмотрел на него скептически и покачал головой.

— Конечно, — сказал он, — меня несколько беспокоит, что, может, ты и во время секса Орла представлял. Но ладно, выкладывай, что там у тебя?


	6. Chapter 6

Рэй протянул ему открытую ладонь и выжидающе посмотрел.

— Только после тебя, дорогой, — заявил Флетчер.

Вокруг повисло молчание. Кто-то деликатно кашлянул.

— Мы всегда так общаемся, — поспешил пояснить Флетчер, но, кажется, стало только хуже.

— Мы с мистером Морганом сейчас работаем над той частью моей биографии, где ко мне регулярно пристает один не очень приятный тип, — сказал Рэй. — И мистер Морган помогает мне мысленно вернуться в атмосферу тех дней и почувствовать то, что я чувствовал тогда.

Все согласно закивали — видимо, если они и запомнили, что изначально биография представлялась сборником бабулиных историй, то промолчали просто из вежливости. Рэй стащил с пальца кольцо и положил его на стол, рядом с кольцами Ольгерда, Мартина, Шамиля, Джозефа и Алекса. Флетчер положил туда же свое и, обернувшись к Праймтайму, сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

— Чего это сразу я? — насупился тот. — Это что, потому что я цыган?

Рэй закатил глаза.

— Ладно, тогда Эрни.

— Чего это сразу Эрни? — Праймтайм насупился еще сильней. — Он никогда с таким нормально не справлялся.

— Мистер Морган, — громко прошептал тем временем Эрни, — у вас зуб отклеился.

Стоявший рядом с ними Тренер посмотрел на Флетчера с выражением превосходства — мол, а он терпит это каждый день, и ничего. Лучше помог бы. Кажется, расследование и правда приносило ему удовольствие, чего не скажешь о Рэе. Если ты хочешь, чтобы убийцей Орла оказался не Мартин, я могу это организовать, сказал Флетчер перед тем, как спускаться к остальным. Рэй думал, наверное, минут пять — и по его лицу было видно, насколько эти мысли мучительны для него, — но в итоге ответил: я хочу узнать, кто это.

— Может быть, вы объясните наконец, что происходит? — хмуро спросил Шамиль. В его голосе не было ни малейшего намека на беспокойство — одно лишь непонимание, но этого, конечно, было недостаточно, чтобы сбросить его со счетов. 

— С удовольствием, — сказал Флетчер. — Видите ли, мы долго пытались понять, как именно могли положить яд. Из бутылки действительно пили другие люди, из бокала Орел пил с самого начала. Убийца должен был подсыпать его уже в процессе, так, чтобы не вызвать подозрения — но достань он блистер или зиплок, это сразу бы заметили. 

— Нашел! — торжествующе сообщил Праймтайм. — Видите, я нажимаю вот тут и — хоба!

Он нажал на внутреннюю сторону кольца, и одна из граней печатки отъехала в сторону.

Это было кольцо Мартина.

— Серьезно? — опешил Мартин. — Вы думаете, это я подсыпал ему яд? Да я его впервые в жизни вижу!

Губы Рэя превратились в тонкую нитку, и он ничего не сказал — хотя Мартин смотрел на него и обращался тоже очевидно к нему.

— Возьмите пробу с моего кольца, если сомневаетесь! Я вообще никогда ничего туда не клал и не насыпал!

— Он прав, — кивнул Тренер, — нужно обязательно проверить кольцо на следы яда.

— Пусть твои парни сделают это, — произнес Шамиль, — потому что пока мы не выясним, он ли это, мы никуда не уедем. И он тоже не уедет.

Мартин застонал и закрыл лицо руками. 

— Люблю принимать гостей, — сообщил Рэй таким жизнерадостным тоном, что Флетчер сразу понял — тот ужасно зол. Он сам тоже потихоньку начинал закипать: ему нужно было отвезти Рэя в больницу, но тот отказывался покидать дом, пока в нем оставался кто-то чужой.

Еще у Флетчера действительно отвалился один из накладных клыков — зато второй держался намертво, делая его похожим то ли на очень старого вампира, то ли на очень неудачливого.

— Пойдем наверх, — сказал он Рэю, — возможно, данные с флешки уже восстановились.

Он оказался прав: на этот раз ноутбук обнаружил флешку без особых проблем.

— Я должен извиниться перед тобой, — произнес Рэй. — Я искренне думал, что это очередное наебалово.

— С моей стороны было бы глупо обвинять кого-то, не имея доказательств. Когда это я так делал?

Рэй неопределенно пожал плечами, и Флетчеру тут же захотелось сделать что-то, чтобы подтвердить для самого себя, что между ними все изменилось. Взять его за руку, обнять, может, даже коснуться виска губами. Но Рэй сидел, не двигаясь — и ему определенно было не до Флетчера с его чувствами. На экране тем временем одни ноги подошли к другим и спросили на чудовищном английском:

— У тебя все готово?

— Конечно, не сомневайся, — ответили вторые ноги, и теперь Флетчер узнал в обладателе их голоса Джозефа. — Я же сказал, во всем можешь на меня положиться.

Первые ноги хмыкнули и злорадно произнесли:

— Скоро царь зверей рухнет со своего пьедестала.

Первые ноги хихикнули и отошли в сторону, а за ними — вторые, но не в сторону, а назад, и через десяток шагов обернулись, так, что можно было различить лицо — и это было лицо Алекса.

— Больше там ничего интересного нет, — сообщил Флетчер. — Но ты можешь прокрутить, если сомневаешься.

Рэй задумчиво поцокал языком.

— И ты считаешь, они планировали как-то навредить Микки?

— Непохоже на то, что они собираются сделать ему приятный сюрприз, — ответил Флетчер. — Ты не находишь?

Не ответив, Рэй отмотал видео, пересмотрел нужный им кусок и только потом кивнул и сказал:

— Не нахожу. Но что-то мне в этом не нравится… — он снял очки и устало потер глаза, и Флетчер все-таки обнял его — и, судя по тому, как расслабилось тело в его руках, Рэй был совершенно не против. — Сам не могу сказать что именно, но точно не нравится.

— Давай разберем диалог пошагово, — предложил Флетчер. — Вот Алекс спрашивает Джозефа, все ли готово. Запись сделана позавчера, поэтому по срокам все совпадает. Дальше?

— Дальше, — согласился Рэй.

— Джозеф говорит, что Алекс может во всем на него положиться, — Рэй промолчал, и Флетчер продолжил: — А Алекс говорит, — он придал своему голосу торжественность, — скоро царь зверей рухнет со своего пьедестала.

Сказав это, он тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху: Микки ведь правда убили, и то, что Рэй воспринял это так спокойно, скорее всего, было следствием шока — поэтому Флетчеру явно не стоило лишний раз напоминать ему об этом. Но Рэй, никак не отреагировав, произнес:

— Откуда вообще они знают про льва? Я был с Микки на всех встречах с ними, и он ничего такого не говорил. И как они между собой не путаются? Лев, Орел… Орел вон тоже царь зверей, если так заду...

Рэй остановился на полуслове и уставился на Флетчера с ошарашенным видом.

— Твою мать, — сказал он.

— Твою мать, — повторил за ним Флетчер и согласно кивнул.

***

Они с Рэем ожидали, что и Алекс, и Джозеф, увидев запись, будут все отрицать — но Алекс, посмотрев ее, нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Так значит, это ты, — сказал он. — Мерзкая, надоедливая тварь, которая всюду сует свой длинный нос.

Флетчер привык к тому, что люди его ненавидели — но с такой неприкрытой злобой сталкивался нечасто. Плюс, у Алекса все еще был пистолет — и, наверное, Рэй тоже помнил об этом, потому что он, отодвинув плечом Флетчера, встал прямо перед ним.

Флетчер, конечно, оценил благородство — но это мешало его новой роли гениального детектива, в которую он стремительно вживался, поэтому он влез обратно перед Рэем и сказал:

— Вы что, даже не знали, как я выгляжу?

— Я не трачу время на таких, как ты, — бросил Алекс, — для этого у меня есть люди.

Флетчер хотел было сказать, что эти самые люди в лице Малика отдыхают сейчас у Рэя на заднем дворе — но тут Алекс рванулся вперед, опрокидывая стол, и в тот же момент вперед рванулся Шамиль, хватая его за лацкан мушкетерского мундира. Он нанес удар так быстро, что Флетчер не успел даже увидеть, как поднимается его рука — но в следующую секунду Алекс с грохотом рухнул на пол, и, сделав шаг вперед, Флетчер увидел, что по лицу его течет кровь. Джозеф при виде этого испуганно поднял руки вверх — мол, сдаюсь. Шамиль достал телефон и начал говорить с кем-то на родном языке.

— Их скоро заберут, — сообщил он, когда положил трубку.

Джозеф хотел что-то сказать, но Шамиль выразительно посмотрел на него — и он замолчал.

***

Шамиль обещал, что за Алексом и Джозефом приедут с минуты на минуту — но люди Орла (точнее, теперь уже люди Шамиля) угодили в пробку и рисковали простоять в ней хорошо если не час. Зато Эрни с Праймтаймом отзвонились довольно быстро, сообщив, что никаких следов в кольце Мартина нету — ни яда, ни других веществ. Флетчеру до Мартина не было никакого дела, к тому же настоящих убийц уже нашли — но Рэй вздохнул с таким облегчением, что и Флетчер тоже ощутил некоторую радость. 

Возможно, Рэй все-таки был для Мартина в каком-то смысле Оби-Ваном.

Флетчер наконец-то переоделся обратно в свою одежду. Рэй тут же кинул костюм в корзину для белья, и Флетчер проводил его долгим печальным взглядом.

— Хочешь, чтобы я отдал его тебе? — спросил Рэй.

— Не хочу, — ответил Флетчер, — но все же мы с ним пережили пару приятных моментов. 

— Почему это только пару? — обиженно поинтересовался Рэй. — Открой рот.

Флетчер послушно повиновался, и Рэй быстрым движением снял с его зуба накладной.

— Ты забрал у меня оружие, — пожаловался Флетчер. — Оба моих оружия.

За последние полчаса он превзошел сам себя в генерации идиотских шуток. Он так до конца и не понял, недооценил ли близость Рэя к его боссу или же тот воспринял убийство Микки как свой личный промах, но на всякий случай пытался отвлечь его от любых мыслей на эту тему. Пока что, кажется, выходило неплохо.

— Так я их и не надел, — заметил Рэй, печально глядя на зуб. 

— Фу, — скривился Флетчер, — выкинь его. Наденешь такие же на следующий Хэллоуин.

— Если меня не убьют, — совершенно серьезно произнес Рэй.

Ну, как сказать неплохо.

— А тебя снова не запрут в подвале, — продолжал Рэй. — Какие же эти уебки деятельные, а.

— Я, между прочим, почти выбрался оттуда, — с гордостью сказал Флетчер. — Тем не менее, приятно, когда тебя спасает настолько привлекательный мужчина.

— Не выбрался бы. Там идиотская дверь — изнутри нет ручки, и ее можно открыть только ключом. А я все забываю ее поставить, потому что почти этим подвалом не пользуюсь. Как, кстати, твоя голова?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Рэй протянул руку, чтобы проверить — и, на удивление, было почти не больно. Он что-то чувствует ко мне, подумал Флетчер, сам испугавшись этой мысли, и сейчас, и тогда, в подвале…

Стоп.

— То есть — можно открыть только ключом? — спросил Флетчер. — А как тогда Алекс с Джозефом вышли оттуда после того, как затащили нас?

Он помолчал с несколько секунд, затем добавил:

— Если это, конечно, они. Но тогда я все равно не понимаю, как тот, кто сделал это, выбрался из подвала.

— Какой же я идиот, — сказал Рэй. — Просто кретин. Он и не выбирался.

— В смысле? Ты думаешь, он до сих пор там прячется?

— Да нет, конечно. Он понял, что дверь не открывается, и сделал вид, что на него тоже напали. Связал себе самому руки, сделал вид понесчастнее — и готово.

— Ты об Ольгерде? — до Флетчера наконец-то начало доходить. 

— Не о тебе же, — сердито сказал Рэй. — Ума не приложу только, зачем ты ему сдался.

— Как и я. Он вообще не знал, кто я такой — я был в маске, я представился вымышленным именем.

Рэй кивнул.

— И мы никогда не обсуждали тебя в разговоре с ним, а даже если он что-то слышал… Нет, у него не было причин интересоваться тобой.

— Может, это все-таки не он? — спросил Флетчер. — Кто-нибудь другой, кто был в курсе или просто заметил отсутствие ручки, поэтому подпер дверь чем-нибудь тяжелым, пока заносил нас.

Рэй не успел ничего ответить — потому что с первого этажа раздался истошный вопль, затем что-то разбилось, и тут же прогремел выстрел.


	7. Chapter 7

Посреди гостиной стоял Микки Пирсон под руку с Розалинд и весело улыбался. Рубашка на нем была уже другая, кипенно-белая, и никаких очертаний повязки под ней не угадывалось.

— Блядь, — сказал Рэй. 

Флетчер был полностью с ним согласен. Или у них была массовая галлюцинация, или Микки оказался еще большим мудаком, чем он думал.

Или же он стал привидением — но это маловероятно.

Сидящий рядом с ними в кресле Ольгерд сжимал в руках пистолет, и, приглядевшись, Флетчер увидел застрявшую в косяке двери пулю.

— Я думал, это призрак, — пояснил он. Голос его дрожал.

— А я думал, что вас убили, — ледяным тоном сказал Рэй. — Уже начал планировать, кого на похороны позвать и какую там музыку ставить. 

— Как насчет AC/DC? — Микки сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой.

— Отлично. «Дорога в ад» как раз подойдет.

— Прости, — сказала Розалинд, — мы бы обязательно тебе рассказали, но потом. Ты ведь сам знаешь — актер из тебя никудышный.

— Потом? — спросил Рэй.

— Видите ли, — сообщил Микки, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим, — в моем окружении завелась мерзкая и жадная крыса, которая повадилась проводить за моей спиной финансовые махинации. И крыса эта настолько жадная и охуевшая, что после того, как меня застрелили, обязательно бы показала себя и попробовала бы откусить большой кусок. Я, честно говоря, думал, что придется поддерживать легенду о своей смерти хотя бы несколько дней — но крыса так обрадовалась, что и ждать не пришлось.

— Никому не двигаться! — закричал внезапно Ольгерд — и тут же Флетчер почувствовал, как ему в бок упирается что-то твердое.

Он скосил глаза в жалкой надежде на то, что это окажется, например, зонтик — но это, конечно, был пистолет.

— Почему именно я? — вяло поинтересовался он. — Я тут вроде никому особенно не нравлюсь.

— Пошел ты, — с чувством произнес Рэй.

— Я знал, что ты что-то подозреваешь. — сказал Ольгерд Микки, подталкивая Флетчера к выходу. — Еще и этого вот нанял, чтобы следить за мной. Думаешь, я ничего не понял? Среди твоих людей сроду не было никакого мистера Моргана. 

— Никто меня не нанимал, — возразил Флетчер. — Я здесь по своей собственной инициативе. 

— Ключи от твоей машины, — потребовал Ольгерд. — Не смей двигаться, просто скажи, где они.

— В куртке, — ответил Флетчер, и тут же пальцы Ольгерда залезли ему в карман.

Флетчер пожалел, что там нет ничего отвратительного — например, использованного платка.

— Пошли, — произнес Ольгерд. — Ты поедешь со мной в аэропорт, и если я заподозрю что-нибудь, можешь попрощаться с жизнью. 

Флетчер слышал эти слова столько раз, что даже не испугался. Наверное, это была реакция на стресс — он должен был паниковать, но вместо этого подумал, что не хотел бы, чтобы Рэй расстроился из-за его смерти.

Они вышли на улицу и подошли к машине. Во взгляде Ольгерда мелькнула растерянность: кажется, он не знал, как заставить Флетчера сесть в автомобиль так, чтобы держать его при этом на мушке.

— Я сяду? — спросил Флетчер.

— Не пытайся меня заболтать, — пригрозил ему Ольгерд. — И без глупостей.

Он почти что запихнул его на водительское сиденье и обошёл машину, продолжая держать пистолет наведенным на него, после чего сам уселся на пассажирское. Чернота дула смотрела прямо Флетчеру в лоб. Ольгерд сказал: надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума не попытаться въехать в какую-нибудь стену, ты же понимаешь, я держу тебя на мушке, и Флетчер хотел было сообщить, что сегодня он впервые убил человека, но вовремя одернул себя.

Ольгерд указал подбородком на руль, и Флетчер с обреченным вздохом нажал на кнопку зажигания. 

Машина не заводилась.

— Что с твоей тачкой не так? — уже совсем раздраженно спросил Ольгерд. — Или от страха пальцем на кнопку попасть не можешь?

— Могу, — ответил Флетчер, чувствуя, что подписывает себе смертный приговор. — Просто она разрядилась. У меня был тяжелый день, вот я и забыл.

— В смысле разрядилась? Аккумулятор сел?

— Это Тесла, — пояснил Флетчер. — Ее нужно заряжать, а я думал, что заеду по дороге, но пришлось…

В следующий момент раздался звук бьющегося стекла, и Флетчер инстинктивно пригнулся, ожидая выстрела. Выстрела не произошло — рука Ольгерда упала, и пистолет из нее свалился на пол с громким стуком. Флетчер зажмурился и открыл глаза, только когда дверь с его стороны распахнулась и кто-то, оказавшийся Рэем, вытащил его наружу и сгреб в объятия.

***

Флетчер сидел на диване в гостиной, закутавшись в плед. Рэй почти что силой впихнул ему огромную чашку какао, такого приторного, что аж зубы сводило. Флетчер заикнулся было, что предпочел бы виски, но у Рэя, похоже, имелись устоявшиеся представления о том, что нужно людям, пережившим стресс — и спорить с ним не стоило. Все наконец-то начали разбредаться: первыми уехали Микки с Розалинд, кажется, так и не извинившись перед Рэем. Эрни и Праймтайм тоже заявили о том, что им пора — но пока продолжали сидеть за столом. Эрни незаметно (во всяком случае, ему наверняка так казалось) щупал Праймтайма за колено и требовал поделиться с ним печеньем, на что Праймтайм отвечал, что он не одноклеточное, чтобы делиться. Сам Флетчер в очередной раз пересматривал видео и пытался понять, когда и как Джозеф и Алекс умудрились подсыпать Орлу яд. Получалось плохо: наверное, он сам уже устал, и его внимательность оставляла желать лучшего — но руки этих двоих все время оставались на виду. Передавали бутылки, брали еду, обводили край бокала, барабанили по столу — но ничего такого, что можно было счесть подозрительным.

— Шамиль говорил со мной, — сообщил Рэй. — Не знаю, откуда такая откровенность — но он рассказал, что Орел не был до конца честен с Микки, и эта сделка была для нас невыгодна. Я сам, честно говоря, подозревал это — но Микки так в нее вцепился, что просто меня не слушал. Но теперь, когда бизнес перешел к Шамилю, все будет иначе.

Флетчер кивнул. Рэй подозрительно посмотрел на Эрни и Прайма, но все-таки обнял его за плечи, отчего стало еще жарче, чем просто под пледом — но Флетчер и не подумал жаловаться.

— И еще, — продолжил Рэй, — он сказал, что, хоть Орел и был для Шамиля самым близким другом, Шамиль не был таковым для него. Орел хотел убрать его из бизнеса — надоело делиться. Хотел управлять всем в одиночку.

— Вот тебе и царь зверей, — сказал Флетчер.

— Но странно, что Микки не заподозрил подвоха. Обычно у него чутье на такие вещи.

— Да, — Флетчер снова кивнул. — Не думал, что Шамиль окажется неплохим человеком.

— Может, он просто хороший бизнесмен.

— Но, по крайней мере, его жена нашла общий язык с Розалинд, — произнес Флетчер, вспоминая их разговор. — Правда, при этом она еще и порылась в твоем кабинете. Говорила, мол, какой хороший у тебя там диван. Так что лучше будь настороже.

— Диван? — непонимающе спросил Рэй. — Какой еще диван?

— В кабинете, — повторил Флетчер и тут вспомнил, что в кабинете и правда не было никакого дивана. — Слушай, а еще где-нибудь у тебя есть такой же, как этот? — он похлопал ладонью по сиденью.

— Нет. — Рэй задумался. — Но есть у Роз в мастерской в кабинете. Ей очень понравился мой, и она захотела себе такой же.

— Понятно, — сказал Флетчер, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать охватившее его возбуждение. — А ты не видел Лизу? Она еще не уехала?

— Только что курила в саду.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже покурю, — сообщил Флетчер.

Лиза и правда оказалась там, где говорил Рэй. Ее тонкие пальцы сжимали самокрутку — а на мизинце красовалась золотая печатка.

— Удивительная случайность, — сказал Флетчер, — оказывается, вы дружите с Розалинд так близко, что знаете, какой у нее в кабинете диван.

Лиза подняла на него огромные голубые глаза. Чертов ангел, будто сошедший с картины Боттичелли.

— Я обслуживаю у нее машину, — ответила она. — И однажды подписывала там документы.

— Поэтому Микки согласился на невыгодную для него сделку, да? Вы знали, что Орел хочет избавиться от вашего мужа, и решили помочь?

Лиза повернулась к нему и мягко улыбнулась.

— Мы похожи с вами, мистер Флетчер, — сказала она. То, что мы оба любим неподходящих людей, не значит, что мы не пойдем ради них на все что угодно.

Она сделала шаг к нему.

— У всех в этом доме есть оружие, и я не исключение. 

— Я не собираюсь выдавать вас, — ответил Флетчер, потому что он действительно не собирался, по крайней мере пока что. На конце самокрутки Лизы скопился пепел, и она аккуратно его стряхнула.

— Когда два сильных зверя сталкиваются в схватке, — произнесла она, — никто из них не видит притаившуюся в траве змею. 

— Я смотрю, вы тоже любите «Дискавери», — сказал Флетчер.

К его горлу медленно и неотвратимо подкрадывалась тошнота.

***

Когда дверь за последним гостем закрылась, Рэй ровным и спокойным шагом подошел к стоящему на полке горшку с растением — тем самым, за которым они установили камеру — и со всего размаха швырнул его об пол. Затем проделал то же самое с торшером и стулом, подошел было к столу — но тот был слишком монументален, и Рэй ограничился тем, что от души его пнул.

— Охуительно, блядь, — злобно прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Гениальный план, просто, сука, великолепный. Жаль, мне забыли о нем рассказать.

Флетчер молчал, не зная, что говорить и чем ему помочь. Все слова, которые раньше так легко вылетали из его рта, были нацелены на то, чтобы спровоцировать, вызвать реакцию — и не всегда положительную. Рэй с его какао и пледом и то был лучше в поддержке, чем он сам. Наконец Рэй закончил с уничтожением комнаты и, тяжело дыша, уселся рядом с ним.

— Я, блядь, чувствую себя сраным королем вечеринок, — сказал он. — Ко мне приходят гости, ломают мебель, заблевывают весь пол, съедают все тарталетки с паштетом. И вот теперь все хорошо — но я снова один в своем засраном доме со своей засраной жизнью.

— Ты не один, — наконец нашел правильные слова Флетчер. — И сейчас я отвезу тебя в больницу, а потом помогу убраться — и больше никому не позволю блевать у тебя в доме и есть твои тарталетки.

Рэй издал непонятный жалобный звук.

— Я думал, ты хотел меня убить, — сказал он. 

— Ты идиот. Я был зол, да — но я никогда не допустил бы, чтобы тебя убили. Да блядь, я был так сильно влюблен — я все сделал бы для тебя, а ты послал меня к чертям собачьим.

— Я тоже был зол, — сказал Рэй. — Я все время ждал от тебя какой-нибудь подлости — и когда ты оправдал эти ожидания, я просто тебя возненавидел.

— Мы ужасно начали, — произнес Флетчер. Он взял его за руку — и Рэй не отдернул ее, и это было даже лучшим знаком, чем секс. — Но я обещаю больше не делать ничего, что могло бы тебе навредить.

— Обещаю, что больше не буду заставлять тебя лезть в холодильник, — нервно рассмеялся Рэй. — Господи, я ненавижу эти ебучие больницы. Нам точно туда нужно? 

— Точно, — сказал Флетчер. — В награду ты получишь половину пряничного домика.

— Почему только половину?  
И на него упал Орел, если ты забыл. 

— Ну, на вкус он же не стал хуже, — справедливо рассудил Флетчер. — Кстати, мы так и не выяснили, кто подсунул тебе ореховое печенье.

— О, — произнес Рэй. — Я выяснил. Это очень дурацкая история: Мартин съел все печенье без орехов, но ему стало стыдно — поэтому он положил на пустое блюдо половину орехового. 

— Кто вообще делает одинаковое печенье с разной начинкой?

Рэй пожал плечами.

— В кондитерской на Хай Стрит делают.

Флетчер глупо рассмеялся. Рука Рэя в его собственной была теплой и расслабленной.

В конце концов, пусть у всех в этом доме и было оружие — он, Флетчер, не хуже полицейской овчарки умел его находить.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Но не при всех же!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919224) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [lintares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares)




End file.
